Dragonball Tenge
by MadHat886
Summary: Pan finds herself in another world and enters a school of fighters.
1. Enter the Dragon

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enter the Dragon –

Pan let out a sigh as she walked towards her new school. Thinking back she wished that she had never gone into aunt Bulma's lab and though that weird looking machine. Now she and her robotic friend Giru are trap in another world till her family comes to get her. With Giru's help she created a fake background as she had a feeling that she'll be here for awhile. She's glad that she had computer skills thanks to her aunt who showed how to program computers.

The world she found herself in is much less advance then what she's use to back home. Which was why she had an easy time hacking into the city's database. They don't have any of the advance computers, car, or DynoCaps. She's glad that she always carried her case of Dynocaps with her. But she figures that it isn't a good idea to drive around in a hovercar since no one else ever seen one before.

Seeing the entrance of Todo Academy, Pan let out another sigh. She was still had to go to school since she isn't an adult yet and people would wonder what she does all day. Giru had managed to get a apartment for them using funds that her had stolen from one of the crime families accounts. She's glad that with his computer brain he made it impossible for anyone in this world to follow the trail back to her.

Looking down at herself she's glad that she gotten a boy's uniform instead of the too revealing for her taste girl's uniforms. Sure she hasn't filled out like around girls her age like her friends back home but without big breast getting in her swinging she's able to fight a lot better. But seeing how will built some of the girls are around here she felt some envy.

"Fight!" Someone yelled from inside the schoolyard.

Pan grin as she wanted to see how strong the fighters of this world are. But she didn't get her hopes up as far as she could feel there's no one anywhere in Japan with a stronger power level then fifty at best. (1)

Following the path of bodies leading into the school she found the cause on the fifth floor of the building. A pair of fighters were wiping the floor with the dozen or so punks remaining in the hallway. Pan watched the blond brawler seeing the lack of style and technique. Though it was clear that he was powerful and could take a good hit, the blond was obviously the weaker of the two. The large well muscled black student was using an interesting style. The wide sweeping kicks, flips, handstands, and spins could be disorienting to inexperienced fighters, but she's use to fighting with people who could move so fast that to normal people they're too fast to see.

"Hey it looks like we miss one," Soichiro shouted to his friend.

"He's kind of small," Bob said.

"Small?" Pan said planting her hands on her hips leaning forward.

"What you're a girl?" both of them ask causing the student who are watching to start speaking.

"That new kid is a girl?" a female student ask.

"Why in the world is she wearing a boy's uniform?" a boy ask.

"She must be one of those tomboy types," a girl said.

"Oh those types who can easily pass for a boy?" another girl adds.

"HEY!" Pan shouted causing the said girl to duck into one of the classrooms.

"So you came to watch?" Bob ask.

"No, I wanted to see who left all those bodies behind," Pan said feeling the power levels of those two and saw that neither are anywhere close to the power levels she's use to. Even her grandfather on her mother's side is stronger then them.

"Oh, I see wanted to see the new strongest in the school?" Soichiro ask.

"Of course not," Pan said. "I already know who's the strongest in the school. I am."

"Oh really?" Soichiro said facing her. "Don't think that I hold back because you're a girl!"

"And I won't hold back because you're a boy," Pan smirks as Soichiro charged at her. Catching his fist she lifted him by his arm and slams him into the ground behind her. She quickly grabs Bob's leg as he kicked at her and twisted it around causing him to fall to the ground.

Looking at the two down boys, Pan simply shakes her head. "Sorry guys but you two aren't even close to my level of power."

"It's not over yet," Soichiro said from the ground.

"It is," Pan said. "You two are just too weak for me."

"Oh really now," a small silver haired girl ask riding on the shoulder of another student. "I'm strong."

Pan eyed the small girl as saw that she does have a much higher power level then most of the students but was still nothing compared to hers. "Sorry but you're still not strong enough. Besides you're too small for me."

"Well, okay. If you say you don't like my appearance I'll change it so it's a bit easier to fight," the girl said leaping off of the student's shoulders and transformed into a tall and busy young woman who's child size clothes were now strained to their limits and revealing a lot of naked flesh.

"Maya is here," the now older girl said as she charges at Pan with her bokken. (2)

Pan just smiled as she watched the sword swing at her and continue to smile as Maya's eyes widen as her bokken connected and broke on impact with Pan's shoulder. (3) She lightly taps the stunned Maya's forehead causing her to fall backwards, landing on her plump behind. Maya was shock as everyone else as they had never seen anyone being hit by her bokken and broke it with their body.

"Nice try but that jiggling flesh only works on boys," Pan said walking away.

"The fights not done yet," Soichiro shouted rushing her again.

"Please," Pan said grabbing him and tossing him out of the open widow. The other students rush to the windows.

"He wouldn't die from a fall from this height," Bob stated.

"But I'm not worried about him," Maya thought. 'Aya was in the showers.

"Well, that's over with," Pan said.

"Wait you think that you're the strongest after one fight?" Bob ask Pan.

"There are a lot of students here who are stronger then me you know," Maya said.

"Sorry but I can feel the power levels around here and none of them are anywhere close to mine," Pan said.

"You can feel ki?" Maya ask.

"Yes and while you're strong, I'm stronger. The highest power level that I feel in this school is around 30 give or take. And that's just a puddle compared to mine," Pan said walking away from the students.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – I figured that since the farmer in the first DragonballZ had a power level of 5 then even the strongest fighter of Tenjho Tenge would have a power level of 50 at best.

2 - A bokken is a wooden training sword.

3 - Since Goku could be shot with bullets in Dragonball then Pan can withstand the samething since she's much stronger then he was at that age.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Lunchroom Brawl

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunchroom Brawl –

Pan watched from a window in silent amusement as the busty brunette known as Aya Natsume chased after the blond boy from the other day in the main yard. Apparently had ended up in compromising position as he had landed on top of a naked Aya. Though she felt slightly responsible as she's the one who sent him flying out the window but she couldn't help but snicker at the boy's misfortune.

Grabbing a large amount of food much to the surprise of the student body as a girl would pig out like that. Her tray was just a pile of food. Sitting down at a empty table she was about to gulp it down when she felt something. Sensing the familiar energy aura of Bob, Pan simply watches as the other fighter calmly sat down across from her.

"Yo," Bob smiled. "You know we've yet to pay you back for the other day."

"Fine," Pan replied. "But you're still no match for me you know."

Bob grunted as he set down his lunch, eyeing the mysterious girl in front of him. "So how many people in the school are as powerful as you?"

"Just me," Pan replied as she quickly gulps down her food in a blur of motion as everyone watches and wonders where it all goes.

"So you're the strongest in the school then?" Bob ask wondering how she could have eaten all of that food that would have him bursting his guts.

"Yep," Pan said through a mouthful of food.

Her statement did not sit well with many of the students around her as a good majority began to slowly move away from the table that the pair sat at. They knew what happens to people who say they're strongest in the school.

"You think you're the best one in the school after only one fight?" the childlike Maya questioned as she hopped off of her companion's shoulder.

"I'm way out of your league," Pan stated, finishing her light meal, since most of her family eats much more then most people. "Besides from what I've seen yesterday there's no way any of you be able to beat me. Didn't you break you're toy sword on me?"

"She has a point," Takayanagi said.

"Stay out of this Takayanagi," Maya said huffing.

"You just got in a lucky shot!" the blond shouted from the entrance to the cafeteria.

"So I take it you lost her?" Bob asked.

"No. She's right behind me." Pointing with his thumb at the busty brunette's shadowy figure behind him.

"Luck and skill is often interchangeable," Maya stated.

"No it's just brute strength combine with the skills to use them. Most people with super strength usually have no martial arts skills, used a brawling style, or was just plain stupid… I on the other hand have Skill, Brains, Brawn, Endurance, AND Speed all at once," Pan boasted since her mother and grandmother didn't want her to take after the male side of the family. "Even if all five of you came at me at the same time I doubt that you'd last more then a minute if I was to go all out."

"Settle down Nagi," Bob said calmly. "I know you're good, but even you can't handle all of us."

Sighing, Pan eyed the group around her. "I doubt that your boy Nagi can land a punch on Takayanagi here," she said, pointing to Maya's companion.

"Me?" the boy pointed to himself.

"Takayanagi?" Maya asked in disbelief.

Pan watched in interest as she had successfully deflected the attention from herself to the fairly plain looking Takayanagi as Nagi attempted to blindside the older boy with an uppercut from behind. She knows that he's much stronger then he looks but still it was nowhere close to what she's use too.

Blocking the punch with a pair of chopsticks the older student eyed the new comer, clearly not impressed with the blond. As Nagi twisted his hips to throw another punch at Takayanagi, the older boy countered with a powerful twisting double palm strike to the chest that sent the blond flying.

"Come on Nagi!" the brunette Aya shouted at the downed blond.

Catching the quick flash of despair that was suddenly replaced with rage Pan couldn't help but think that the relationship between Nagi and Takayanagi was an odd parallel her grandpa and her uncle who always fought each other whenever they could.

Clearly Nagi had potential, but his skills were definitely lacking. A glorified brawler he lacked the basic forms of discipline and technique that any martial artist needed. Sure, he had power and stamina, but without any discipline he wouldn't be able to get too far on just those elements alone. Unless her has the same kind of strength as she does. It doesn't matter if you have skills if the other guy has the strength to lift a building over their head, as she had done once. Not to mention that her skin is strong enough to withstand being shot at with anything short of a missile shot from a silo. (1)

Letting out a yawn, Pan stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked. "You're the one that started that fight."

"Even if your friend manages to get a good hit in it's only because the other guy is holding back," Pan pointed out. "I was hoping to see Takayanagi's true potential, but he's holding back and still beating Nagi without any real effort. I doubt there's anything Nagi can do that would bring out Takayanagi's full potential in this fight."

Behind him she could hear Nagi hitting the floor after Takayanagi connected with a blinding flurry of kicks.

"Get up Nagi!" Aya shouted encouragingly. "No man of mine is going to lose to anyone!"

Nagi's fading battle aura quickly flared, signaling that the fight was not over. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "You're kicks were so boring that I almost fell asleep."

Bloodied and bruised he managed to stand back up. To far away to clearly hear what the blond was saying to his opponent as the gathered students began muttering and cheering their respective fighter. Pan watched, noting that her classmate's battle aura was still low power despite the fact that he was charging in with a powerful haymaker. Distracting Takayanagi as he held up the Bento box that Aya had made for him, Nagi connected with a powerful counter to the still airborne Takayanagi.

"Ha!" he shouted victoriously. "There's your one shot!" Looking around for Pan the blond failed to notice the growing bloodlust in his stunned opponent.

Pan stop in her tracks when she felt the powerful battle aura. Though it was nowhere near as powerful as even her other grandfather it was impressive given the caliber of fighters at Todo Academy. Seeing Aya and Maya jumping to intervene, she knew what to do. It was her fault that the two were fighting in the first place, and obviously she couldn't just let, Nagi get seriously injured because of it.

Despite the girls' best efforts Takayanagi shrugged off their attempts to restrain him, managing to hit Nagi with a powerful knee to the chest that forced the air out of the blonde's lungs and sent him crashing into the ceiling before gravity carried him back down to the ground.

Appearing between the two, Pan allowed Takayanagi's berserker fueled punch connect with her face. A loud cracking sound echoed through the room, many of the student gasp, thinking Pan's face had been broken. That line of thinking stop, as Takayanagi let out a scream clutching his broken fist. The broken bones in his hand has snap Takayanagi out of his berserker mode, he held it in his good hand as he stared at Pan. Everyone was as Pan didn't even flinch when Takayanagi had punch her face, and she had broken his hand with her face as well.

"As, I said none of you are even close to my power level. Talayanagi, I have seen you're full strength and it's nothing compared to mine. Besides if you can't even punch me without breaking your hand then how anyone here thinks that they can hurt me?" Pan stated as she left the lunchroom with everyone staring at her.

"I don't believe it," Aya said.

"Me neither," Maya adds not believing what she had just seen. If Pan is tough enough to withstand the force of Takayanagi punch in his berserker mode… She felt a chill go down her back as she thought of what would happen if she punches anyone at her full power.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 – I know that Batman is able to take on people much stronger then he is using nothing but skill. But most fighters aren't that skilled. So someone of Pan's strength will be able to tear through anyone in Tenjho Tenge world. Since there's no way someone who can be shot at with the bullets bouncing off of them be harmed by a punch by someone in that world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. The Older Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

The Older Brother –

Walking into the Executive Council's office, the busty redhead Emi drop a picture of the school's newest student on the desk of the school president. Mitsuomi Takayanagi wore his usually tight white outfit that showed off his body. Hearing what happen during lunch with his little brother being sent to the hospital with a broken hand, caused by him breaking it on the new student's face. He wanted to know everything about the new girl.

"I'm sorry but most of the information that we find just said that she's living by herself after moving here while her parents stay in the US. A lot of her files are lock because of her parents jobs. From what we gather both of her parents work in the Pentagon, so unless we hack into the computer system which the US would quickly discover and send all of us into one of those black site that the CIA use to force us to talk, not to mention keep us lock up for years without any other reason then to keep us lock up. We can only gather what is allowed to be shown on her school files," Emi explain.

"Yes you're right, I wouldn't want to be grab off the street and taken to one of those black sites," Mitsuomi said.

"This Pan Son is a wild card," Emi said. "She's been attack two times and both times she broke whatever hit her by letting it hit her."

"I have never seen someone that strong before," Mitsuomi said. "To break my brother's hand just by letting it hit her… she's strong very strong."

"But is she as skilled as you are in fighting?" Emi ask.

"I maybe a better fighter then she is but if, I were to fight her, I won't win," he said surprising Emi.

"But how could you lose?" Emi ask. "You're better at fighting then she is?"

"It be like Batman taking on Superman head on without any of his toys. He's better at fighting but there's no way he be able to win. Ms. Son is strong enough to withstand a punch from my brother in his berserker mode, that would mean she be able to dish out as much as she can take," Mitsuomi explains as he looks out of the window behind him.

"But how strong could she be?" Emi ask.

"Strong enough to cause trouble," Mitsuomi said.

"What's the plan then?" Emi ask.

"Spread the word and get the enforcers to meet me in the gym. Pan's next class is there," Mitsuomi said.

"On it," Emi said with a smirk and left the room.

* * *

At the gym -

Pan enters the gym's weight room to find the place empty. It was strange as there wasn't anyone in the place as even the teacher was missing. Shaking it off she walk over to the dumbbells and picked the heaviest one that they have, a light 500 pounder. Since she was use to working out with much heavier weights thanks to her training she had done when she was younger, the 500 pounds was little more then lifting a one pound weight. She easily lifted the weight with one hand when she felt many people entering the room.

"Five hundred pounds with one hand," Mitsuomi said in front of a mob of his enforcers.

"And who you might be?" Pan ask.

"I'm the student president and the older brother of Takayanagi," Mitsuomi said.

"Oh so you're the big bad bully that runs the school," Pan said. "And, I see you brought your friends to fight me first to weaken me so that you get to fight a weaken fighter. I guess this is how you got to where you are by using overwhelming numbers on those who are stronger then you are."

"Watch it," Emi said with one of her blades out.

"That toy won't do you any good," Pan said. "While that toy can cut me you don't have the power to do it." (1)

"Take this," Emi snap throwing her blade at Pan's head which to everyone's shock bounce off of her forehead.

"Alright that's it. You all get to see why it's a bad idea to fight me," Pan said taking the dumbbell in both hands. To the horror of many she bent the dumbbell into a horseshoe shape. (2)

"Please tell me she just didn't do that," Emi said feeling all of her fighting spirit leaving her seeing something that should only happen in an anime or manga.

"Sorry but, I just did," Pan smiled evilly at the mob. "And you do know what's going to happen next don't you?"

"How can you be so strong?" Mitsuomi ask.

"Simple, I fought people who were stronger then me," Pan said as she seem to disappear and reappear in front of him. Before he could react she had twisted the dumbbell around his body, binding his arms to his sides. Then with a push she landed him flat on his back.

"She's like Supergirl," one of the students said who reads DC comics.

"Yup and it's time to show you badguys that this school isn't yours to do with as you please," Pan said grabbing Emi and tossing her into a group of students that sent all of them flying into the wall.

Loud shouts filled the gym as Pan tore through them with ease as the rest of the student body waited outside to see what happens. They all figured that Mitsuomi would teach the new girl a lesson. But to their shock Pan came out without a mark on her and drugging a struggling Mitsuomi, behind her with a dumbbell wrap around his upper body.

"Hey everyone look!" Pan shouted getting everyone's attention as students in the classrooms nearby poke their heads out. "Mitsuomi thought he would use his gang to weaken me then fight me himself. But, I easily beat his gang and as for him well he's in no shape to fight."

Mitsuomi was boiling with rage as he tried to break free but the metal bar was too strong and the weights were so heavy that even if he tried to fight her with just his legs. He be too off balance and slow to fight her. He was toss to the ground in front of Pan.

"What now?" Mitsuomi ask.

"I'm going to do the worse thing that, I can do. I will just ignore you," Pan said to him, walking away.

* * *

In one the classroom -

"Wow she just beaten Mitsuomi and his enforcers," Aya said in amazement.

"Did she twisted a dumbbell on him?" Nagi ask.

"She like one of those supers in the comics," Bob said. "There's no way we can fight her."

"How can anyone be that strong?" Maya ask.

"Why don't we just ask her after school?" Aya suggested earning her looks from the other three.

"That's a good idea," Maya said wondering when her airhead of a sister gotten smart. "We follow her to where she lives and ask her there."

"I wonder if she can make me as strong as she is?" Nagi said staring at Pan earning him a glare from Aya.

* * *

Author's Notes -

1 – As with Logan fighting Hulk, his claws can cut Hulk but he just doesn't have the power to do it. Like with Future Truck's sword breaking on 18's arm. His sword could have cut through her but her body was stronger then the blade. So since Pan is much stronger than anyone else in that world, blades can cut her but would need a very powerful force behind it to do so.

2 - The dumbbell bar is very strong to withstand the weights on the ends.


	4. She's an Alien

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

She's an Alien –

Hiding themselves in the crowded streets of the city, Nagi, Bob, Maya, and Aya followed Pan. After seeing what she did to Mitsuomi and his crew they needed to know how she gotten that strong. Which Mitsuomi is wondering too as the fire department was busy cutting him free from the dumbbell that's twisted around him. He would have sent his people to follow Pan but with most of them beaten and the rest of them too scared after seeing something that should only happen in a comic or anime.

"When are we going to talk to her?" Bob ask as his group continue to walk behind Pan.

"Once we know where she lives," Maya said. "That way we'll be able to find her when we need some help."

"I can't wait to be able to bend dumbbells," Nagi said.

"Yeah it be so cool," Aya said before blinking as Pan disappeared in front of her. "Where did she go?"

"I don't see her," Maya said before jumping as an arm was place over her shoulder along with her sister as someone suddenly appeared between them.

"So why are you four following me?" Pan ask smiling sweetly.

"Well we want to know how to be as strong as you," Nagi said.

"Oh you four want to be my students," Pan said letting out a huff. "Well, I guess, I can take you four as my students. But you guys won't like it."

"We can handle it," Nagi said.

"Okay just follow me back to my apartment. There we can talk, and I decide if, I train you guys or not," Pan said leading them back to her home.

!

At Pan's apartment -

"So this is where you live," Maya said as she looks across the street through the window. The next building is a police station. 'Well, Mitsuomi isn't going to like this. There's no way anyone at school will want to attack Pan at her home when they learn this. Mitsuomi can't pay off the police to look the other way when it would make them look bad if they just let a attack to go on right next door.'

"Wow where did you get this stuff?" Bob ask looking at the high-tech stuff around the room.

"Oh some of it, I built myself," Pan answers which is true since she was taught by her aunt how to put things together like she does. Both her grandmother and mother had push her into being smarter then the men in the family.

"Really you made them?" Aya ask picking up a very advance looking lab top.

"You just can't be a good fighter you know. Not in this day and age. Knowing how to fight doesn't pay the bills you know," Pan said as she couldn't be like her grandpa who live on the prize money he won. "What's the point of being a train fighter if you can't do anything with it in real life."

"She has a point," Nagi said thinking about it.

"You can become a teacher and work as a cop or a bodyguard, or like that guy back in the states who uses it to get people in shape," Bob said listing jobs off of his head.

"Besides for places where there's no gun control laws, someone like Mitsuomi would have been shot by now. From someone who he had beaten up, getting a gun and shooting him down," Pan said as not all people could have bullets bounce off of them like most of her family.

"That's true," Bob said as he read about that happening when he was still in the states.

"Pan you're home," Giru said appearing floating in the air.

"Is that a robot?" Bob ask pointing his finger at Giru.

"Yeah he is," Pan said. "What did, I tell you about appearing in front of people."

"Sorry," Giru said before flying off.

"You have your own robot?" Nagi ask.

"Yup, I do and, I would mind if you four keep a lid on it," Pan said the last thing she wants are people wanting to know more about Giru. "The last thing, I want is people trying to steal, Giru and take him apart."

"Where did you get one?" Aya ask. "I want one just like it."

"You can't just buy something like that," Maya snaps at her little sister who's acting like she's still a little girl who wants the new doll.

"Then where did she get one?" Aya ask.

"I don't know, maybe she got it from another planet cause she's an alien who came to Earth for her school project on less advance races," Maya said off handedly. She glace at Pan who suddenly is doing her best not to meet her stare.

"YOU ARE AN ALIEN?" all four of them shouted as images of manga and anime aliens came to their minds.

"Yes, I am," Pan said. "Thanks to a mishap with a teleporter. I'm stuck on this planet till someone comes to pick me up."

"Your people have a teleporter?" Nagi ask wondering if he should call the press.

"It's not that common just test models," Pan said as her aunt was still working with the machine when she got zap here. "So till someone can find a way to teleport me back or till a ship comes, I'm stuck here."

"Really?" Bob ask wondering if it's going to be like War of the Worlds type thing.

"Yeah and don't worry about aliens going and taking over the world. The Union of Planets has your world under the under developed planet protection act of standard space year 10924. It's against the law to interfere with native life forms of the planet that act is protecting. And those sightings that you seen on the news now and then are researchers who study the planets till they're advance enough to interact with," Pan explains. (1)

"So that's the reason why aliens don't make contact with us?" Maya ask.

"All races that are in the U.O.P. have to follow the rules or they lose their membership which is like your worlds UN," Pan explains.

"So do you have any other superpowers?" Nagi ask his mind racing with ideas from the anime and mangas he has seen.

"Well this for one," Pan said as she floats in the air and made a glowing ball of energy in her hand. "All members of my race can fly and fire energy blast, not to mention can survive just about anything."

"Survive just about anything?" Maya ask.

"My skin is much stronger then yours and, I can be shot with anything short of a battleship cannon can pierce my skin. Our bodies are also much more dense then yours, bones and muscles are denser, making us much stronger then you humans. The naturally high gravity of my world is the reason for that. Which is why, I don't have to worry about any of you hurting me because while a knife can cut me the level of power needed for it to cut me is beyond any of you," Pan explains.

"Your like Superman?" Bob ask taking it all in.

"I would say, I'm at his level," Pan said as Superman would be one of the few people who can take her grandfather when he goes all out. "Remember the last show of the JLU?"

"Yeah," Bob said being a fan of it.

"Well Superman would be able to let loose and show how strong he really is without worrying about a punch, punching through my body if we fought. I'm just like him having to hold back so much of my power just so that, I won't kill any of you by mistake," Pan said.

"You're that strong?" Bob ask sweating. (2)

"Yup my race the Saiyans are a warrior race after all. We're the strongest known race there is. We have to just to be able to survive," Pan said. "On my planet none of you would last more then a day and that's being generous. Nine out of ten animals and plants would want to eat you. The tenth would just want to kill you."

"That's the kind of planet you come from?" Aya ask eyes wide.

"Think of the Alien movies and then think of what kind of world they came from," Pan said. (3)

"Then that means you are the strongest," Negi said seeing Pan like Doomsday who was made into a killing machine because of the planet it was born on.

"Yup, I'm the big fish that found herself in a small pond," Pan said. "And if any of you tell anyone about me being an alien. I will put your brains in jars."

"You what?" Maya ask.

"You heard me, I don't want anyone to know that, I'm here as the government will try to catch me which would led me to go around destroying tanks and planes like one of those sci-fi flicks. And that's the last thing, I want to happen," Pan said.

"Yeah sure," Maya said as she and the others sweated wondering why they followed her home in the first place. They know she's an alien now. But if they tell anyone their brains will be place into jars. And they can't fight her since she's Superman level. 'What in the world we're going to do now?'

"Don't tell anyone," Giru said appearing out of nowhere.

"You can read minds?" Maya ask staring at the robot.

"Yup he can," Pan answers her question.

"I always thought, I would like to be in something like this," Bob said thinking of the mangas with storylines like this.

"Well guess what," Pan said smiling. "You guys are living in one right now."

!

Author's Notes -

1 – That's one reason why aliens don't make contact with earth.

2 - I would say that Pan and the rest of her family on the most part are at Superman's level and like during his fight with Darkside, he wouldn't have to hold back at all in a fight with any of them. And Pan did fight with Darkside level bad guys like the evil dragons so as, I said before no one of that world can hurt her. Besides who hits harder? A giant evil dragon or a human? Pan got punch around by those kinds of foes so she wouldn't get that hurt by anything less then that. Superman can tear planets apart with his bare hands, Saiyans can do the same.

3 - I figure the plant the Saiyans came from is like the homeworld of the Aliens of the Alien movies.

!


	5. She's the Strongest

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

She's the Strongest –

Pan standing on the rooftop of her apartment building watches as her schoolmates walk down the street, heading home. She didn't planned on anyone finding out about her being an alien, well part alien. Now she's going to have to watch them to make sure that they don't tell anyone about it. But she could see that she scared them good, with the brain jar thing she said she would do to them.

'At least now, I don't have to worry about any of those big muscular weaklings,' Pan thought to herself, with what she did today with all those enforcers and the jerk who rules the school no one is going to try anything like that again. Sure some of those guys had body builder bodies but they weren't that strong as they should have been. (1)

"Pan are you're sure that they're going to keep their mouths quite?" Giru ask.

"They saw what, I can do they're not foolish to make me angry," Pan said.

"Aren't you worried that someone be able to beat you?" Giru ask.

"No, I scanned the power levels around here and there isn't one person on this planet that has a higher power level above a 100. Compared to my 50 million it be a baby fighting against a giant city destroying robot," Pan explained. (2)

"But aren't you letting your power go to your head?" Giru ask. "If you let yourself be too full of yourself you'll be defeated. Like all of those villains your grandfather fought before. They were so full of themselves they let your grandfather train himself and end up being defeated. And you're going around being a bully."

"Yes but that school is being run by a bully who uses his strength and minions to do as he pleases. And the teachers there are useless as, I didn't see any of them stepping in to stop any of those fights. So, I'm going to become the big bad of the school and make Mitsuomi the laughing stock of the school. Besides who's crazy enough to try to stop me," Pan ask.

!

Elsewhere -

Sōhaku is the first and only person to ever be head of the Kago family, as he has lived for several centuries because of his unique power. He also is the true head of F. For unknown reasons, it has been his goal to awaken dormant powers in people across the world through the use of the Red Wing Resonance Effect. At one time he had a relationship with Makiko Nagi, and fathered Souchiro as a result.

He will get what he wants by any means even seemingly brainwashing and possessing people through the use of various jutsu, and he has a habit of getting rid of people when they are no longer useful to him. He has always been in conflict with the other founding families and is often responsible for many of their deaths.

Much like Dōgen Takayanagi, Sohaku has some desire to make an ultimate warrior. He uses a different means than Dogen, as he views the ultimate warrior as someone that could use all the dragon's gates. He attempted to do this with Makiko by using of her family's ability, the Dragon's Fist, to absorb the other families' powers. However, he deemed it a failure as he concluded that Makiko's body was too weak to handle her dragon. He did repeat the same process eight years later with his son, Souichiro, and achieved better results.

Sohaku has apparently survived without most people figuring out he is nearly immortal by frequently assuming new personas. In Feudal Japan, Sohaku initially went by the name Akechi Mitsuhide. He faked his death and then claimed to be a High Buddhist priest named Tenkai. Who functioned as an advisor to Ieyasu Tokugawa. He nows essentially controlled the local government through a magical jutsu he used on a then isolated Ieyasu.

Currently he's reading through the report that happen at Todo Academy. A single girl was able to badly beat all of the school's enforcers and made Mitsuomi look like a fool in front of the student body. From what the report said she's unskilled but strong, easily to figure out since she tied a dumbbell around Mitsuomi which had to be cut off to free him. But what got his attention was that he wonders if this girl, Pan Son is the ultimate warrior he's been looking for. All these years of trial and error this girl suddenly appears out of the sky. He couldn't let this once in a lifetime chance to pass, there's no telling when another with so much raw power that just needed to be trained to use it.

"This Pan Son will become the ultimate warrior once she's trains under me," Sohaku said to himself. "And if she refuse, I just have to show her why strength is useless against someone as skilled as me."

!

At the Todo Academy the next day -

Mitsuomi was still fuming mad at what happen yesterday as he walk into the school ground. All of his enforcers are now so badly hurt that it be weeks for all of them to recover. And the one that did it, Pan Son wouldn't have to worry about him trying to get revenge. He saw first hand how powerful she is as he was tied up by the dumbbell she had wrapped around him and could only watch as all of his enforcers were beaten easily. Even those who could use ki to do energy attacks did little or nothing at all on Pan as she just punch and kicked them. She used no skill or showed any fighting style, she just punched and kick. But with none of the enforcers weapons even the few that had bladed weapons did nothing as she had told them, none of them had the strength to hurt her. Now he's the only one left that isn't in the hospital recovering from the beating that Pan Son put them through. And he's afraid to fight her, he knows he's not strong enough to beat her.

"How the mighty have fallen," said a man with white slicked back hair, a young face and narrow eyes. "Looks like you're the only remaining member of the Executive Council."

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuomi ask seeing the head of F here in school.

"I came to see if this Pan Son is the one, I have been looking for all of these years," Sohaku said.

"You want Pan Son?" Mitsuomi ask.

"Yes she has power but has no skill to use it," Sohaku said. "Once she has been trained by me, she'll be the ultimate warrior."

"She isn't one to fellow orders from what, I read from her," Mitsuomi said.

"I can convince her one way or another," Sohaku said.

"Oh really?" Pan said appearing behind the two. "This is like one of those mangas where someone wants someone to become the best at any cost even if the person doesn't want to."

"Yes you can think of it like that," Sohaku said turning to face her. "You're very strong but you're not skilled just using your strength to power through anything in your path. You can be so much more if you train under me."

"I can feel much power coming from you but still you're no where even close to my level," Pan said. "So, I'm not going to train under you since there's no point in learning to fight when there's no one equal to me in raw power."

"Oh really than how about a test than," Sohaku said standing in front of Pan. "The only way to get to your class is by going through me. And unlike these young kids, I know how to handle strong fighters like you."

"Fine than," Pan said sighing.

Sohaku suddenly felt massive amount of pain as Pan seemingly teleported right in front of him with her fist buried into his stomach. He didn't even saw her move. Mitsuomi was sharing the same thoughts as he couldn't even follow her movements, it was like those super fast superheroes in those western comics.

"I'm not just super strong you know," Pan said to a fallen Sohaku who's gripping his stomach in pain, since she had pulled back her punch so it wouldn't knock him out just leave him in pain. "I'm also super fast. So you see even if you do know how to use my strength against me, I can just use my super speed to beat you before you even know what happen." (3)

"What are you?" Mitsuomi ask as he watches Pan walk into the school building with the rest of the student body watching as well. He realized that even if he did found a way to get around her strength, she would just use her speed instead. And at that kind of speed there's no way he'll be able to block it. (4)

"As, I said before," Pan said looking over her shoulder. "I'm the strongest there is on Earth. Care to try your luck?"

"That's okay," Mitsuomi said not wanting to fight her ever since she has just so easily defeated the head of F right before his eyes. Said man is still gasping for breath and trying to recover from the strongest punch he has ever been hit with ever. "You are the strongest."

"Good. And also you're no longer rule this school. Or you be in worse shape than your minions," Pan said as she walks into the school with the rest of the students watching her with fear and awe. At the girl in less than a week had completely taken over the school. And from what they saw there's no one who would want to fight her now.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – There's a reason why most weightlifters in the Olympics don't look as polished as the bodybuilders you see in magazines. The latter don't merely have to build their muscles; they also have to keep fat from hiding them in order to achieve that chiseled look. However, strength is determined by the muscles themselves, _not_ whether there is fat as well; losing it is mostly a matter of showmanship for bodybuilders. Not to mention that a one hundred pound weight suddenly seems like a lot less when you've been walking around with five hundred pounds of blubber attached to you for your whole life.

Conversely, Bodybuilders are really not as strong as they could be. Sure they're much stronger than the average joe, but due to the type of hypertrophy they cultivate, their muscle mass is made up of a lot of useless fluid. Bodybuilders also must exercise muscles which are very rarely used for anything except to have "defined" muscles, so they can actually be weaker, in practical terms (like the ability to lift things) than someone with an equal amount of muscle mass in more practical areas. Professional weightlifters goal is lifting a lot of weight, so they work muscles which have utilitarian purposes. The fat itself can also be helpful in a fight. Body fat helps absorb blows; one of body fat's main purposes is to absorb physical shock, which, while not as helpful in today's somewhat less violent world, has historically been of great importance when your fellow man wanted to beat you to death.

2 - She did fight Baby and help fight the evil dragons so her power level would have to be very high for her to be able to last against them. And none of the cast of Tenjho Tenge would be able to last more than a second against any of them, which they would did with a single punch that would tear through their bodies like a tank going through a paper wall. Pan could fight Doom who killed Superman and be able to defeat him, which none of the cast of Tenjho Tenge could. So people, Pan being in the Tenjho Tenge world is the strongest and has no equal, she doesn't have a weakness like Superman, magic doesn't hurt her anymore than an energy blast. So people stop telling me there's someone in that world who can beat her already. Pan is like Squirrel Girl of Marvel comics but reverse. Each new issue answers one question: how many overpowered super villains can Squirrel Girl defeat? The answer… all of them. If, I put Squirrel Girl into the Tenjho Tenge world or any other anime she'll be able to defeat any of the villains. Hey that's a good idea!

3 - Like when Lex took control of Flash's body he was able to beat a lot of heroes thanks to Flash's speed.

4 - Most of the fighters in Dragon Ball can move at the speed of light or even faster than that. Which would make everything around them look like they're moving in slow motion, like in some videogames. How do you block something moving at the speed of light when you can't even move anywhere close to that? The answer you can't.

!


	6. Secrets Out

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Secrets Out –

In his base of operation, Sohaku watch on the computer screen the latest failed attempt to defeat, Pan Son. He studied her like a book, reading the readings from the scans from the fight. She's totally insensitive to attacks, and indestructible. Some of the men he had sent to fight her tried shooting her with machine guns, which bounce off of her like trying to shoot Superman. After the first time he had his men use anti-armor bullets with the same effect. One of the screens showed her just standing there as one of his men emptied his light machine gun on her, then throwing the gun at her with the same effect. And her power increased without any logic, it looks like she has a huge well of energy to drawn upon whenever she wants. He now knows that there's no way that he'll be able to beat her. He's more skilled then she is but it be like Batman trying to punch out Superman. (1)

'I'm completely out of my league and weight class,' Sohaku thought to himself. He knows full well that even with his centuries of living and training that in the end being shot full of lead would kill him. During the war he had to hide in shelters during the bombing runs by the Americans, and during the aftermath of the war he had to hide himself. He didn't want to be discovered by the Americans, he's stronger and more skilled then the soldiers but one good shot from a gun would bring him down. He would either be killed or lock up and sent over seas where the white coats would study him.

'She is also drawing attention from others,' Sohaku thought to himself as the events surrounding Pan had gotten the attention of other parties.

Shadaloo (or Shadowlaw) is a criminal organization that is responsible for dealing biochemical drugs and arms. Shadaloo is headed by M. Bison who is a very powerful fighter even by his standers. Then there's the Illuminati lead by Gill who is even older and more powerful then he is. The Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, also known as DOATEC for short is a international weapons research and development company, that presides over the Dead or Alive Tournament. It's now headed by Helena Douglas who change things after her father's death, but has shown interest in the power the Pan Son has shown. Feared throughout the political and fighting world, Rugal was an influential arms dealer who operated aboard his aircraft carrier BlackNoah. To those who would oppose him, he would defeat them and later preserve their bodies in liquid metal to add to his grisly trophy room. There is also Geese Howard the crime lord of Southtown and his half brother Wolfgang Krauser the present head of the Stroheim family, both of them have been sending out men to spy on Pan. And other groups have also been spying on the young girl who has the strength of Superman along with being able to be shot at without any harm done to her. (2)

"There's just too many people taking an interest in you," Sohaku said to himself knowing that anymore attacks by his men would just bring attention to him. He's just going to have to watch and see what happens.

!

Elsewhere -

A mature woman name, Rose was trouble by visions from a girl who had just appeared out of nowhere. She's tall, curvy and has long dark wavy hair that flows outward horizontally, violet eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips. Many wouldn't think that that she's a powerful psyche with the fighting skills to back it up. Her visions of this girl scared her, she could feel the power from her and it's beyond anything that she had ever sense before.

!

In Japan -

Ryu who endless quest to test himself found himself back in Japan. There he met up with Chun-Li who is trying to get information on a high school girl who had appeared out of nowhere with powers straight out of a comic book. According to the reports she had gotten she has been attack a number of times and easily beating anyone with brute force, even with them shooting her. As they walk to the school they bump into Sakura who's with her rival Karin. They also heard about the powerful high school girl and wanted to check her out as well.

"So this school allows the students to fight each other?" Ryu ask.

"Yeah it's a school where if you're strong you rule the school," Sakura said.

"It's connected to the Kago family who runs the group known as F. They're using the Todo Academy to keep the different fighting styles from dying out," Karin explains who knows all of this because her family is that rich.

"And the police are in on this and won't do anything about it unless it gets too out of hand," Chun-Li adds.

"This girl Pan Son, is she really that strong?" Ryu ask.

"There's the youtube video of her being shot at with her acting like Superman," Sakura said as she still couldn't believe what she had seen.

"And there's that story of her pilling all of the teachers cars on top of each other," Karin said.

"That did happen," Chun-Li said as she read the report of the police being called in but wouldn't press any charges as who would believe that a high school girl could toss cars on top of each other till it was higher then the school. "Now she rules the school as everyone is scared to fight her."

"They're here," Ryu said suddenly feeling the power from two masters who are much stronger then he is.

!

At the Todo Academy -

Pan was heading out of school once the last bell had rang with the rest of the student body giving her plenty of room. The teachers after she had piled their cars on top of each other learned that they couldn't force her to do anything that she didn't want. Like giving back the Student Council room back that she turned into a club house for herself. She had literally thrown Mitsuomi and all of the things in the room out of the window. Now Mitsuomi had to do all the meetings in the Gym now as he's too weak to win it back. Everyone now knows that she rules the school which is much more peaceful as the last guy who tried to start a fight got most of his bone broken as Pan acted like Bam-Bam, lifting him up by his foot and slamming him repeatedly into the ground.

"So you're the one with the power, I have been sensing," a old man dress in nothing more then a purple robe said.

"That would be me," Pan said looking at the old man in front of her. She had done her homework and had Giru research and all the most powerful fighters of this world. The old man in front of her is one of them.

Oro is an ancient, mysterious hermit who seeks a fighter that is worthy to inherit his fighting style. He is of Japanese descent and hails from the Amazon Jungle, where he lives in a cave with his many pets, including a turtle and a dog. Oro made his living as a martial arts instructor in Japan in his younger days. He moved to Brazil with a friend in the early 1900s. Unfortunately, his life in Brazil wasn't going very well and he eventually became a recluse. He spent much of his time practicing Senjutsu "Mystic Arts" - techniques used by the immortal mountain hermits in Taoist myth. Finally, after several dozens of years, Oro had mastered it.

"You're quite strong for an old man," Pan said reminded of the old pervert back home. The Turtle Hermit might be old, out of shape, and spend most of his time in front of the TV watching porn but he's still a very skillful fighter. But her mother proved that being weak but skilled still couldn't beat someone with super strength, as she had crush him with a table after he got too much of a pervert for her.

"I sense much power from you but, I have never sense the energy coming from you. Are you human?" Oro ask bluntly.

"What you mean?" Pan ask wondering how he could know that. "Is it from that mystic art you use?"

"Yes, I have mastered my art completely and can sense the energy in all living things. And, I have never sense anything like you before," Oro explains before pointing with his one arm behind him. "But enough for now you have a fight at hand."

"What?" Pan ask seeing a heavily muscular man who has red hair, wears prayer beads around his neck, and wears a black gi standing in front of the school gate. It takes her only a couple of seconds to realize who it is.

The feared fighter, Akuma who fights only to test his strength, become more powerful and test his opponent's strength. This means that he will only fight opponents that will provide a challenge, hence his refusal to fight unworthy challengers under any circumstances. Akuma will only kill opponents who are as strong as he, stronger then him or who he finds worth killing. While Akuma attacked his brother and his teacher, he did so in the confines of the code of the warrior, where the field of battle does not distinguish between friend and foe. Akuma believes he committed no transgression whatsoever. Also, with the exception of Gouken and Goutetsu, Akuma usually only fights those who challenge him instead of picking fights.

!

In the School -

"Is that who, I think it is?" Nagi ask as her and other students watch from the windows.

"That's Akuma all right," Takayanagi said having comeback to school with his hand still in a case.

"He's deadly," Bob said not liking the look from him.

"Looks like Pan is finally going to go down," Mitsuomi said as if anyone is powerful enough to beat her it would be him.

"I wouldn't count on it," Maya said as she along with the others of her group expect for Takayanagi knows that Pan's an alien.

"Pan is much stronger then she lets on," Aya adds.

"She's what?" Mitsuomi ask.

"All this time she's been pulling her punches," Maya said making Mitsuomi eyes widen wondering how strong Pan really is.

!

The School Grounds -

"So you're Akuma the fighter who only fights those who can challenge him?" Pan ask.

"I am," Akuma answers. "I have sense great power from you and know that you have been holding back your true power."

"Well like the old man here," Pan said pointing to Oro who has his other arm tied to his back. "I have to hold back and pull my punches or there be just too many dead bodies around."

"Face me with you true power," Akuma said taking a fighting stance as Ryu and his group came up from behind him.

"Akuma you're here," Ryu said glaring at the dark master of his art.

"You guys step back he's mine," Pan said. "I finally have someone who's strong. This is going to be fun."

"Fun you call fighting him fun?" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah for me," Pan said spreading out her arms wide leaving her defenseless to Akuma to the horror of everyone. "You go first hit me with your best shot!"

Akuma unleashed his Obliterating Strong Surge move on Pan engulfing her in dark energy. Everyone thought that she's dead but once the smoke cleared, Pan was still standing with her arms still spread out. Everyone eyes widen with stun looks on their faces, even Akuma.

"Okay enough with the warm up hit me with your best hit already!" Pan snaps.

"That is his best hit," Karin said being the only one who could find her voice.

"Oh that's too bad. I was hoping that, I could let loose but he's too weak as well," Pan said letting out a puff of air and started walking towards the gate. "Well, I'm heading home."

"Not yet," Akuma said with his arm out blocking Pan.

"Go away," Pan said grabbing his arm and with a fling sent him flying into the air. Akuma scream as he flew through the air disappearing into the horizon. (3)

"I thought that no one could do that to him," Chun-Li said as she like everyone else was stun stupid. Seeing one of the most powerful fighters getting thrown around by a young high school girl.

"I can and, I did," Pan said.

"Because you're not human," Oro said having watch the display of power. "You're an alien."

"She's a what?" Ryu ask staring like Chun-Li at the old master. Both wondering if his brain finally went.

"Her energy isn't human or demon or anything else, I have ever met," Oro said. "There fore she must be an alien as her body energy is unlike anything found on Earth."

"Are you're sure?" Sakura ask.

"Or the years are finally getting to you?" Karin ask.

"Then explain the hovercraft," Oro said pointing to the hovercraft flying towards the school.

The ship landed revealing a small robot inside. "Pan government agents raided the apartment they know the ID's are fakes. I managed to save everything before the agents broke in," Giru shouted to Pan.

Pan looked around seeing the looks from everyone and the phone cameras recording everything. Then to Ryu who like the two younger girls of the group had stun looks on their faces. Chun-Li was on her phone yelling about an alien landing. Elsewhere the groups that have been watching her were also stun with the fact that the girl with the powers like that of Superman is an alien with superpowers. Then she turns back to her robot. "Giru you have the worse timing."

!

Author's Notes -

1 – From the Batman storyline Death in the Family. Batman, angry that Superman won't tell him what he knows about the Joker (who had just murdered Jason Todd), punches Superman in the face. The dialogue that follows is surprisingly funny, given the otherwise dark storyline.

Superman: Are you all right?

Batman, holding his hand in pain: Think I broke a couple of knuckles...

Superman: No, but they're badly bruised. You're lucky I rolled with that punch. You could have crippled yourself.

There even someone of Batman's skill level can't hurt someone of Superman's level without a gadget or a magic something. Pan is on the same level as Superman is, so there's no way anyone from Tenjho Tenge trading punches. And unlike Superman she isn't one to just roll with the punch or hold back like Superman does. The reason why sometimes Superman takes a beating, is because he holds back because he doesn't want to kill someone. Pan coming from a world were badguys can destroy whole planets easily doesn't hold back. So she can't be hurt by any human from Tenjho Tenge and that's a word from god.

2 - Any other groups, I should add?

3 - Like in the old X-men cartoon where Juggernaut got thrown into the horizon by the Superman stand in.

!


	7. Spot Light

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Spot Light –

Pan stood in front of the assembly hall of the Todo Academy in front of the students, teachers, the group of fighters that had come looking for her, and reporters. She and Giru had setup a large view screen so that everyone could see.

"Alright right listen up. I'm only going to say this once," Pan shouted out to the crowd through a bullhorn. "I'm a member of the Saiyan race who are a naturally aggressive warrior race who are one of the strongest warrior races in the universe. We're strong because our planet has a much higher gravity then this world. Giving us a greater natural strength than most races. Not to mention that on my planet none of you would last more then a day at the most and that's being generous. Nine out of ten animals and plants would want to eat you. The tenth would just want to kill you. In fact most humans would just die just trying to breath on my world as the atmosphere on my world is much harsher then yours. All of that combine has given all Saiyans much stronger bodies then any human can ever hope to be since we have a much higher starting off point then you humans. Also the fact that a fully mature Saiyan is on average are much larger then a normal human. The normal height for a Saiyan is around 7 feet anything else is on the short side for a male while it's 6 feet for a female. A newborn Saiyan baby is on the same strength level as a normal physical fit human who's in their prime. A Saiyan baby can look after themselves a few hours after birth, being able to hunt and kill animals for food, while it takes years for a human to be able to take care of themselves. So you can see, I have nothing to fear from anyone who thinks that they can beat me in combat. My base line strength is about 30 times greater then any normal human and since, I can increases my strength with ki… well, I can easily lift a ton without having to use ki."

"You're that strong?" Mitsuomi said taking it all in. Realized why she treats him like nothing. Because she really does have nothing to fear from him. He's out of his rank and weight class dealing with her, from the very moment they were born.

"Yup we just evolved to be the strongest on our planet. My internal organs are mostly the same as a humans but with some key differences. One is that I have a second set of some major organs which are smaller then the main ones but gives me a backup incase of failure with the main one. For example, I have two hearts that allow me to pump more blood through my body, and three stomachs, one large one with two smaller ones of which are just to store nutrients incase of going a long time without eating. Also we have a secondary nervous system using a neuroconductive fluid, meaning we are almost impossible to paralyze. If a Saiyan survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then when the body recuperates, the Saiyan grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as Saiyans have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. Saiyans also are able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. We also have the power to adept to whatever almost killed us. If it's a disease even ones made in a lab, if it doesn't kill us we become immune to it. During past wars where radiation from nukes slowly killed the first generation the children born afterwards are immune to radiation. We're able to pass down these traits to the next generation, always improving our gene pool by only letting does who are fit both in body and in the mind to breed. Thanks to that our DNA strands are nearly flawless, with all of the recessive genes that produce many of the most common ailments like diabetes, cancer and cardiovascular disease eradicated from the genome. This has given us Saiyans no weakness that can't be overcome later, and since we use to take over other worlds we have just about ran into just about everything in one form or another," Pan explains.

"Wait you guys take over worlds?" Chun-Li shouted out.

"Yes we use to take over other worlds taking it as our own either wiping out the race that lived there or completely wipe them out. We use to be part of the Planet Trade, which we get paid to go to another planet and wipe out the race that lives there. We alone have taken over more then a thousand worlds during our days in the Planet Trade, either selling it to a buyer or keeping it for ourselves. For a planet like Earth we wouldn't had even bother sending a adult to wipe you humans out we would have just sent a baby to this world instead. I know what you're thinking a baby being able to kill all of you, well to burst your bubble you guys are that weak. All the advance weapons you humans have come up with, we Saiyans have encounter in one form or another. We have been nuke so much that even a 100 megaton nuke isn't enough to kill a adult anymore. Sure it can kill weaker Saiyans and young ones, or getting hit by one after another would do as well. But it be more harmful for the ones who nuke their own planet then for my kind. We would have to clean up the radiation and deglass the planet, well unless we can find a buyer that would find a radiation filled planet to be their version of Eden. In fact that's one of the best ways to deal with polluted worlds that become too deadly for the race that lived there. Just move to another planet and sell the planet to a race that can live there. A world like Earth would be more valuable if its intact so it can be use as a food planet. A food planet is basically a one big farming planet to grow the food for other planets," Pan explains. "Also don't even bother with a engineered virus to try to kill a Siyan. Our immune systems have been exposed to so many different kinds in our long history that only a level 10 virus that can effect everything is the only thing that can kill us now. Anything else would just give us a cold. For planets who's race had unleashed that kind of virus which killed off their race, we either sell it to an inorganic race, like robots or made of rock which can't be effect by any kind of organic virus. If we can't find a buyer we would just send a planet cracker ship. A planet cracker is a massive ship the largest is the size of the whole of Japan. The ships take much resources and time to build but they pay it back when they mine planets. Planet Cracking is when a planet is literally split open to be mined for valuable resources. Large chunks are broken off with powerful lasers, and then brought inside a "Planet Cracker"-class ship via gravity tethers where it is then stripped and its ore content is studied. So you see it really doesn't matter what a race does to try to stop us we'll always find a way to make money. The only time we come out wasting our time is when the race blows up their planet."

"Are you going to take over Earth?" Maya shouted out as she and other listening in realized what they're dealing with. A race of planet pirates who have taken over or destroyed countless worlds.

"Not since we Saiyans left the Planet Trade and join the Union of Planets 500 space years ago. We found that we make more money by serving as hirer guns and hunting down space pirates. Our section of space sees very little in space pirates attacks since every other races knows better to mess around with us. But since we're not actively fighting as much as we use to my generation is seen as weak and lazy. Unless we really train ourselves my generation we just don't match up to the older generations. We hear so much of how in their day they use to wipe out whole planets," Pan said.

"Wait wasn't that 500 years ago?" Sakura ask.

"My kind can live around 800 years or more. Unlike Humans, Saiyans remain in their youth and prime much longer. We only start showing our age in our last hundred years or so," Pan explains.

"How old are you?" Takayanagi ask wondering if Pan is really much older then she looks.

"Oh, I'm only 17, which gives you humans a good idea of how outmatch you are compared to my race. While, I use to train when, I was younger, I became a slacker in my teen years. I just been hanging around with my friends at the mall, talking about boys and shopping instead of training myself to becoming a fighter. But then again, I am just a 3rd class anyways and not a 1st class," Pan said.

"What do you people have a class system?" Maya ask.

"Yes we do. At the moment of birth we are scan to see the power level that we start off with, that tells the parents what class their child is born into. A 1st class are the strongest. 2nd classes are the normal power level. Then the 3rd class that, I'm form are the weakest. The 1st class are the warrior class who are train from birth to be fighters. The 2nd class either become soldiers or become just normal Saiyans who work to upkeep our way of life. My class the 3rd class mainly work to support the upper classes, like the people around here who work at stores or in fast foods. Not to say that Saiyans can't rise or fall in the classes. There are plenty of 3rd classes who have been able to become warriors. And unlike you humans we don't stand in the way of a low class to rise up a class. I could if, I work at it like my grandpa who became one of the strongest Saiyans ever by training to become the strongest. Which has been passed down by the genes to me. But with how the Saiyan way of life has changed, there really isn't a great need for powerful warriors anymore. Everyone worth fighting has already fallen to us. Plus with the robots or bio-soldiers called Saibamen to overwhelm any attacking force with sheer weight of numbers. Sure they can be destroyed in the millions but we can always make more. We're just a race of Superman like race who just are too powerful now to even bother training ourselves to become stronger now, since there isn't anyone who can match us in power now," Pan explains.

"What powers do you have?" Bob shouted out.

Many watching we taken by surprise as Pan started floating in the air and held a glowing ball of energy in her hands. "We Saiyans possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of energy allowing us to utilize flying and energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it is actually necessary. Lost energy is regained by Saiyans in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Saiyans also have great speed and agility, we can easily reach the speed of light for the stronger ones anyways. We also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that we can avoid a bullet or energy beams without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in our fighting skills; our movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. In other words even if you're a better fighter then, I am in skill. All, I have to do is use is my superspeed combine with my super strength, hitting you with the force of a train in the time it takes to blink. This isn't some comic where the all powerful hero needs to have a weakness or holds themselves back. Superman doesn't fight at the Flash's speed because if he did then the comics would be too boring as he would be able to beat everyone without even trying. But as, I said this isn't a comic and, I can fight at the Flash's speed with Superman powers. But the price is that we Saiyans are also noted for being ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to our enormous strength and intense aura, the Saiyans' energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than Humans. The only weakness that we have is that if we don't eat at least our body weight in food we get weak." (1)

Pan let out a mocking laugh. "Because my cover has been blown, I no longer going to be holding back. If anyone attacks me, I will break them. I wasn't raised by humans or have any high ideals about any of you humans. The reason is because you humans at the butt monkey of every other races in this galaxy. You people still believe that there's a being that created you humans and only cares about you. Talk about big egos. We Saiyans do have big egos but we can back it up. While you humans are just too blind to see what you humans really are. Your faiths are just cons getting you humans to behave in the way just one person not a god thinks everyone else should act. Using the faiths as the excuse to act anyway you want, from raping virgins, hating others who don't think as you, to giving all your money to a nut job who says god is talking through them, and amongst other idiotic rituals. Some of you won't believe in anything because it isn't written in a book that no one even knows who wrote it. No one in the Union Planets even have faiths anymore, we all know that the teachings of any faith is just that, just teachings. They're not something to blindly follow or give your life for. Besides most of your faiths where god showed himself or themselves we nothing more then aliens stopping by to either get supplies or make repairs. That's right most of the holy sightings in the past were nothing more then aliens. If, I came to this planet in the past, I would have been seen as a god because, I'm more powerful then any human. I'm giving you humans this 'the reason why you suck' speech is because now that you humans now know that aliens are real and that the governments can't cover it up, where you humans stand in the view of the other races out there. You humans are seen as the crazy nut job who everyone avoids because they're crazy nut jobs who can't even see what others see them as. The Area 51 crash landing is a prime example, instead of embracing the fact that there's other life forms out there the US government covered it up. The crew of that ship died because you humans thought they wanted to take over your world, so instead of letting them call for help they died of their wounds and infection they got from being on Earth. You're just lucky that the ship was a smuggler ship, who's crew no one misses. The only thing that's keeping your planet out of the lime light is the planet protection act which keeps more advance races from interfering with lesser races like you humans. But even if it wasn't there no race would even bother to trying to claim this planet. The reason why is simple really, it's because your planet doesn't have anything that we want that we can't find elsewhere. This planet is the only life baring planet in this area of space with advance life forms. There are other planets around here with life but don't have any self aware races yet. So you humans have nothing to fear about aliens attacking Earth to claim it as theirs. Because it isn't worth the time or money to do so."

"So we're nothing to the other races?" Nagi ask.

"That's right you humans haven't shown anything to show us to see you humans as anything else. You humans really need to come together and see yourselves as a single race and not because you humans look different from each other. Your kind will never get anywhere like that. And, I should know, I did a school project on races who wipe themselves out because of being different from each other. I can't understand you humans and won't even bother to try. You humans at the rate you're going are going to wipe yourselves out because of over breeding, destroying your world or warring yourselves to nothing," Pan replied.

"If you're smarter then we are then what should we do then?" Aya ask.

"Simple really since there's to many of you humans on the planet and you humans can't just fly to another, all you have to do is stop having children for awhile. Many races when there's too many of them around would just stop having so many kids. We Saiyans keep our numbers steady by only having a child once every 10 years which is our normal breeding cycle. (2) Only when our numbers are too low would we start having as many kids as you humans have," Pan answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Mitsuomi ask very worried about making an enemy out of Pan.

"Simple, I'm done playing around with you and your gang," Pan smiled evilly at him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I'm not going have Pan hold back like the writers in comics have to do or the comic would end too quick. Flash can run around the world in seconds which Pan did or in her case flew when she was only 5 or 6. She's a level 100 gamer vs. a level 1 player. In other words there's no chance in hell anyone in that world can beat her in a fight. Anyone want to prove otherwise please play a online game and fight as a level 1 player vs. a player who has maxed out their level.

2 - It would explain why the Saiyan kids are 10 years apart in age.

!


	8. One Sided Fights

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

One Sided Fights –

Pan smirks as she stands in the ruins of Shadaloo HQ. All around her are the remains of the once powerful criminal organization. The soldiers littered the ruins as well as the equipment ranging from guns, tanks, to robots. She's reminded of the stories she heard about her grandfather destroying the Red Ribbon army all by himself when he was younger then she is now. M. Bison the leader of Shadaloo glared at her as he tries to keep himself standing. His body is bloody and most of his bones are broken. The once proud figure that awe and terrorized the world was brought down by a sixteen year old girl. Who is an alien but that still didn't made the shame even less. Pan continue to smirks as she raise a hand and blasted Bison down to nothing. The only thing left of him was his trademark hat. Which Pan decide to take as a trophy. Giru her robot is board casting the footage live on the internet.

!

On the deck of the aircraft carrier BlackNoah, Pan was flying over the ship having uppercut Rugal the owner of the ship up into the air, only to appear above him delivering a double fisted down swing that sent him flying back down. Rugal screamed as he was engulfed in a ball of energy that Pan fired at him, that slam through the metal plated deck. Watching above the sinking ship as explosions rock it, Pan scanned the area making sure that Rugal didn't make it out alive. Finding nothing left of his life energy she flew away.

!

The Mishima Financial Group, unofficially known as the Mishima Zaibatsu, is a giant multinational conglomerate headed by Heihachi Mishima. He's a ruthless man who uses his is position in the money world to buy off lawmakers allowing him to do as he pleases, those who he can't bribe he crushes with his fighting skills. In front of the HQ of Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi was on the receiving end of a one sided fight. His arms and legs have been crippled after he hit Pan with his full strength. He ended up breaking both of his hands hitting her, then he broke his legs trying to kick her. Right now he was being held up by one hand holding his shoulder while the other is slapping his face repeatedly. Each slap not only humiliated him by his ego but to the horror of the watchers each of her slaps are breaking his skull. Already most of his teeth have been knocked lose and his face look has swelled up by broken blood vessels and broken bones. Seeing he was no long awake Pan let go of him letting him fell in a broken heap. Without even a look back she flew away.

!

At the rebuilt HQ of DOATEC, Helena Douglas watch as Pan faced off with Alpha-153. Using the genes of Alpha-152 were modified, resulting in the new Alpha being transformed into a powerful inhuman creature. Alpha-153 is the ultimate fighter and to be a great weapon for DOATEC. Unlike the old one this one has three main upgrades making it much stronger then the last one.

Heavy Skin Weave, strong synthetic fibers are woven through the skin, dramatically reducing damage taken from most attacks. These fibers also act as a medi-gel conduit, improving healing. Heavy Muscle Weave, perforating the muscles with micro-fibers increases overall strength and decreases the potential for muscle damage from exertion. Heavy Bone Weave, by reinforcing the skeleton with a synthetic weave, bones can be made almost unbreakable. In event of bone trauma, medi-gel conduits allow for bones regeneration in a matter of days. All three made it all but impossible to defeat Alpha-153 in hand-to-hand combat.

Pan flew into the clone ramming into it at the speed of light. The result ends with the clone reduce to nothing but goo. Helena face fell seeing her almost billion dollar project defeated and destroyed in less then a second. Then she quickly ran for her life as Pan with her bare hands started breaking down the building by punching or flying through the harden building. Making sure all the personal got out by scanning for life energy, Pan blasted the first floor of the building to pieces letting the whole building fall under its own weight. Helena was left gasping at the ruins of her new HQ, Pan gave her a smirk before taking off.

!

Sohaku had tried to run from Pan but was easily caught by her. She had dip him in the koi pond almost drowning him before lifting him out. Pan smirks evilly at him before placing two fingers on her forehead and teleported both of them away from Japan. They landed on the frozen wastelands of the North pole miles away from any human contact. The water on him quickly froze into ice, he could feel his insides turning to ice. Pan gave him a wave of goodbye before flying off at top speed. Sohaku yelled for her to comeback but his voice was lost in the howling cold winds that froze him.

!

The underground base underneath a mountain of the Illuminati was finally exposed to the outside world. But it wasn't by the world finding them out. It was that Pan had blown the top levels off with a massive energy blast with the force of a nuke. Gill with the complete control of fire and ice was giving everything he has trying to take down Pan. But she just took everything he had and more without ever losing that smirk on her face. She grab him by his neck and flew up. She didn't stop till she and Gill were in the darkness of space. Gill tried to hold his breath but a punch to the guts by Pan made him let go losing all the air left in his body. Pan seeing him dead let him go and with a blast of energy sent him drifting off into the cold void of space. Where his power to come back to life was made totally useless. (1)

!

In Southtown -

Geese Howard watches as Pan completed her hit list on live TV on the people who sent men to attack her. Making him glad he didn't had any of his men try to kidnap her like all the others had. Watching the alien from a warrior race left a deep impression on him. Little did many know that he's a comic book geek. He often wondered what would it be like if there was a real life Superman or something like him in real life, without the comic code or having to keep a plot line good by having said being holding back their full power. Seeing what Pan did made it clear why comic book writers never let Superman use his powers as he should. Any fight would just be too easy for him to win which wouldn't make a very long comic. So the writers have him holding back and not killing anyone so that he would have to take a beating. But Pan showed the world what it be like if Superman didn't have a code against killing and not holding back anything.

"Well Geese she is powerful," Wolfgang Krauser said over the videophone.

"There's no way we can beat her," Geese said.

"That's an understatement. She can move faster then the speed of light, strong as Superman, fly, and can fire energy blasts that can bring down a mountain. We're strong but she's on a whole other level. Good thing that none of our men tried to attack her," Wolfgang said.

"We better make sure we keep it that way," Geese said.

"Agree," Wolfgang said.

!

At the Todo Academy -

"In less then a day she defeated most of the top fighters in the world," Nagi said having watch the footage on a computer.

"I'm glad that she's not mad at me," Bob adds.

"I'm so dead," Mitsuomi said seeing all those fighters who are more skilled and stronger then he is be defeated or killed.

"Brother you should ask Pan to forgive you for trying to teach her a lesson about you being stronger then she is, before she kills you," Takayanagi said

"I wouldn't count on it," Maya said.

"Pan is an alien but she is still a woman and she won't forgive that easily," Aya adds.

"I'm so dead," Mitsuomi repeated knowing that at any time she wants Pan can kill him as easily as blowing out a birthday candle.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – As in my other fic Watchmen. I am going to be having Pan use her powers as she should instead of having a long out fight to sell comics or get more ratings. As with Gill, I don't care how skilled or powerful a fighter is. It doesn't matter if their foe can survive in space or at least the upper level of the where the planet's ozone meets space as shown many times in DBZ. All they have to do is grab the fighter and fly up letting them fall miles above the ground or in Gill's case sent drifting in space. Alright those who say no how would a fighter in Tenjho Tenge be able to live through falling miles above the ground or sent flying in the airless space? And if, I gave Rorschach, Pan's powers wouldn't everything be a one sided fight as he wouldn't hold back anything?

!


	9. School Bully

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

School Bully –

Pan smiled as she raised the school flag early in the morning just before class started. But instead of a flag being raise it was Mitsuomi who was being pulled upward by the back of his boxers. There was already a crowd of students and news reporters watching as the alien schoolgirl who is more powerful then Superman, acts as the school bully.

"Why are you even still coming here?" Mitsuomi ask painfully as he was only being held up by his underwear.

"I have to have something to do all day," Pan said.

"You could be doing so much more. Like sharing your technology with Earth," Mitsuomi suggested.

"Naaw this is more fun. Beside you we're the one who use to do this all the time. You took over the school, having people who stood up to you beaten and never did anything about students who raped the girls you had attack. So I'm going to be beating you and your gang till either I'm done with this school or my folks come and pick me up what ever happens first. And don't think that, I'll ever stop. I can live almost a century you know. Don't worry, I won't kill you. If, I did you wouldn't have to face that everyday of school, I'll be there to beat you up. Just like the kids you had beaten up or had it done for you," Pan explains.

"This school really allowed him and his gang to do as they please?" a oversea reporter ask. With the news of her being an alien living in Japan many other countries have sent people to try to talk to her and the news stations around the world also sent people as well.

"Sure," Pan said having tied the rope keeping Mitsuomi up on the pole. "Follow me and, I can show you the files that the school has and the cover ups they have done to keep this school looking clean."

The oversea reporter follow Pan only to be stop as the tall heavily built bald teacher.

"Reporters aren't allowed in the school," he said.

Pan grab him by the top of his head and repeatedly slam him face first into the brick wall of the school. She didn't stop till she broke pretty much everything on his face and almost all of his teeth were knock out. She let him drop to the ground. She look towards the other teachers who all stared at her in fear. She locks her eyes on the head master and walk up to him.

"I'm going to make this very clear. I'm not human at all and my values are completely different from what you humans think is right and what is wrong. I choose this school to go to because of all the fights that happen here. You see it's normal for my kind at a young age to fight all the time. I can remember when, I was in grade school of how the teachers would tell us no killing while in recess. I like how this school is run you and the rest of the staff letting students fight all the time. But then, I learn that you people cover up what happens here. Say what you want about my kind but we never hide what happens," Pan said. (1)

The head master was about to speak when Pan grab him by his neck with her right hand and brought her left hand to his forehead. Her index finger was press against his forehead. He seen what she can do, punching through tank armor like tissue paper.

"Think about it for a moment. If, I put anymore pressure into my finger, it will drill into your head. Just a bit more and you'll either die or be brain damage. Sure it's easily repairable where, I come from but here… So choose your words carefully for, I will brain damage you if I don't like what, I hear. So here it is. You have watch as student fight each other for years, never caring how many are killed or crippled for life, never caring about the rapes that happen in this school. But, I'm sure you have kept records of what happen here. So you will give these reporters all the files you have so they can expose how corrupt this school is. And how you teachers had just stood by for all these years. You all will dishonor yourselves on international television and will face jail time for what you all have done. If not, I will just have to rip out all of your brains out and keep them in jars. And you all will be self aware the whole time. Think about it. Keeping brains alive in jars is somewhat common where, I come from, keeping them alive for years even if the brain is already near death. Maybe, I keep your eyes attach to your brains so you can see while screaming inside your minds for as long as I can make it last. So what will it be?" Pan said smiling sweetly even as the horror of what she has plan for the teachers sank in for all those who had listen.

"Yes, I'll show them everything," the head master said submitting to her will.

"Good now be a good dog and show the reporters the crimes that you have allowed to happen here," Pan said as she waves for a couple of the reporters to follow the head master into the school.

"We're no match for you and you already show us, what you're able to do. What those this prove?" Mitsuomi ask.

"That I'm learning how to act like a human. After all this is a school where people learn and from I have seen around here this is normal. So I'm doing what, I can to fit in," Pan said shocking everyone.

!

At a hotel -

Chun-Li watched the news, with her is Ryu and too her dismay of being along with him, is Sakura who had let herself in to see him. The news stations are all over Pan being a real life alien and is staying in Japan. And Japan is being shown in a bad light as people around the world are saying it's because of Japan that Pan has a bad view of the human race. With what the school master is being forced to show to the reporters filming it, it's not that far fetch.

"Great at this rate everyone is going to bad mouth us," Sakura said as she sat on the bed next to Ryu.

"Well from what, I have heard the Japan government is trying to transfer her to another school. This is already turning into a PR nightmare. And it's not like we can stop her from doing what she wants," Chun-Li said. (2)

"She defeat Akuma without even trying," Ryu said.

"I could unleash my full power and she wouldn't even have to put any more effort as she did with Akuma," Oro said getting out of the bathroom.

"And she already showed the world how powerful she is by taking out every Shadaloo like operation and top fighters around the world. And that only took her a day to do so. Year of undercover works and Black opts all for nothing," Chun-Li said.

"Maybe we can convince her to become like Superman. She already took care of the problems that your group have been trying for years to do," Sakura said.

"She can't just take the law into her own hands," Chun-Li said.

"Well it's better then her just becoming a bully to that Mitsuomi fellow and his friends," Sakura said before smirking. "Why worried that if she does then there wouldn't be a need for people like you anymore?" (3)

"That isn't it!" Chun-Li said.

"Do you have anything to fall back on? I mean beside the fighting tournaments or street fighting?" Sakura ask.

"Cut that out!" Chun-Li snaps at her.

"You can always become wife to Ryu," Oro said causing the two younger adults to blush.

"Marry?" Ryu chokes out.

"Yeah you two do love each other," Sakura smirks.

"That's it!" Chun-Li shouted as she tosses both Oro and Sakura out the door.

"Okay find you two can just have sex since you two are all alone," Sakura shouted through the door.

Ryu and Chun-Li stared at each other as they blush.

!

Japan Kanto Region -

Pan tosses the Imperial Seal she had taken from the school that held it in her hand. She was flying around when she heard someone screaming. She flew down and saw some boys attacking a girl, who she later found out name, Chinkyu. She easily beat all of them badly which would leave them bed ridden for months with broken bones. Including the girl who had the boys attack Chinkyu. She flew Chinkyu to where her lover Ryofu lives.

"So let me get this straight whoever owns this seal rules the schools of Kanto?" Pan ask.

"Yes," Ryofu said holding Chinkyu close to her.

"Well then it means, I rule Kanto now," Pan laughs.

"No you have to be part of one of the schools first," Ryofu said.

"Who cares about that. Besides, I'm the one who can destroy this whole region if, I wanted to. Who's going to tell me otherwise," Pan said.

"She has a point," Chinkyu said as she more in shock of what she saw Pan do to her attackers then the attempted rape.

"I already rule my school, so why not add more," Pan said. "It will be just like taking over planets just on a much smaller scale. I can't believe that Japan has schools where students are allowed to fight each other like this. It remains me of home. I guess, I just go and make sure all the schools know who owns them now in Kanto."

Before the two lovers could stop her and tell her differently she flew out the window. But of them look at each other wondering how the other schools around going to react to this.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Pan after being around enough aliens on other planets knows some of the different values systems.

2 - As in Watchmen rule of cool and plot armor or drama saving thing is null and void. Pan is the strongest with powers even stronger then Superman is. There is no fighting style that can beat her as having skills is one thing but it doesn't matter as she's above Superman level. Because, I'm realistic in how powers and people from other universe would be able to handle beings in the other universe, if their universe base power level is set way above the other.

3 - I figure that the police and army people who are against superheroes. Is that because they do a faster and often doing a better job then they could. That they wouldn't be needed anymore. The police wouldn't be able to say they're the only thing to protect people from the bad guys anymore and have to set it up to prove they're worth their pay. While the army would have to justify massive overspending on weapons that have no practical use what so ever. In most comics their spending is on weapons to fight the heroes instead of solving the problems that needed a hero to handle it in the first place.

!


	10. Flying Around

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Flying Around –

Mitsuomi found himself in front of a panel of government agents who have been assigned to handling Pan. With her public revealing of the corruption that has been happening at Todo Academy. With the robot called Giru watching the head master of the school was forced to reveal everything to oversea reporters. Which is ruining the image of Japan as Pan said that she's only acting as she does as she wants to fit in and from what she has seen at the school she's just copying what she has seen.

"Well boy do you have anything to say for yourself?" a old man who's rank is general said as he hurls a glass at Mitsuomi's head breaking on impact.

Mitsuomi has to sit there and take it as he's bond to a chair and has four soldiers all aiming their guns at his head. (1) Arm soldiers had burst into his house, shouted he's under arrest then put a hood over his head , knocking him out and taken him to this place. He was told that if he even fights back he'll be labeled as a terrorist and be ship off to prison with no trial. He was told flatly because of his actions he has no rights as he's the reason why the first official contract with an alien race is going badly. And Pan made it clear that no one on the planet is a match for her or any army. As the people she took down proved it, as armed forces around the world have sent black opts trying to take them down. Only for her to just stroll into their bases and kill them off.

"No," Mitsuomi said seeing there's no point. The government is looking for a scrap goat for this PR mess and he's it.

"Good boy you should know your place. Thanks to you we have an alien more powerful then Superman who thinks acting like you and your gang, it's normal in Japan. You and all your members are going to have police records and be facing jail time. We're closing down Todo Academy and we're going to tear it down just to make sure what you and your punk friends isn't repeated. You're going to admit everything you have done and what you had done for you on a public hearing while wearing a dress of Pan's choosing," the general said.

"What!" Mitsuomi shouted out but shut his mouth as the four guns pointing to his head click.

"That's what we have to do to get Pan to agree with to allow us to handle the mess you and that school has cause. She had wanted the school to remain open but agreed to transfer to another school where people don't fight each other for power. Is for you and your friends to go to jail and for you to wear a dress at your hearing live on tv. And she said she doesn't care what we have to do to make it so," the general said. "And believe me to make sure she doesn't just fly to another country where she might give her advance tech instead of us. We're going to do what it takes, even if you have to pay for it out of your ass. You got it boy."

"Yes," Mitsuomi chokes out.

"And as for F we're already raiding their buildings and taking people in. So you'll be able talk with those friends of yours in jail," the general said.

!

Elsewhere -

Pan is looking over the schools of the Kanto region she now controls thanks to the Dragon Seal. She did a fly by for each of them and showed the students the seal and claim the right to rule the schools. She's at the last of the schools Seito that are now under her rule. She with the four strongest fighters there and a young girl.

Kanu who is believed to be the most feared and powerful Toushi around, she even carries the nearly invincible Blue Dragon Crescent Blade from her predecessor; she also has overwhelming chi. Ryuubi a clutzy, ditzy bespectacled bookworm with seemingly no combat skills. She can't even swim. She has a fear of homosexuals, wondering if she is homosexual herself, and convinced that Kanu and Chouhi are lesbians who are attracted to her. Chouhi, Ryuubi's best friend and an avid snack-lover. She's a tomboy like she is but has a much better built body then she has. Chou-un who almost always has her eyes closed, silver hair, and carries a Japanese sword. She is arguably the most skilled out of the four. And finally Koumei a young girl who is very smart for her age.

"Since, I have the seal and it's clear that none of you fighters of Kanto can beat me. This means all the all the schools belong to me," Pan said.

"Just because you can be shot at without any effect on you. It doesn't mean we can't beat you," Chouhi said.

"Oh yeah," Pan said as she suddenly grabs Chouhi and shot up into the sky. Then she flew back down as quickly as she had flown up.

"What did you do to Chouhi?" Ryuubi ask as she, Kanu, Chou-un and Koumei are worried what happen to their friend.

"I just stop at a mile and let go of her," Pan answers her.

"YOU WHAT!" the four shouted.

Pan jump up into the air catching Chouhi right before she hit the ground. She gave the shell shock girl a smirk before dropping her onto the ground, with her landing on her butt. Chouhi was muttering as her life flash before her eyes.

"Unless you can survive falling from a mile up or can fly. I don't have to fight anyone. I just have to grab you and fly up into the air then drop you," Pan smirks at the five scared girls in front of her. (2)

"Right you rule," Chou-un said as her eyes are wide open. A rare thing for her.

"Good and as, I told every school no more fights or, I will destroy you all," Pan said as she flew off.

!

Ryozanpaku Dojo -

The Ryozanpaku Dojo is home to elite fighters who specialize in different styles of martial arts. The dojo is famous for its powerful members and is challenged by other dojos and fighters so often that it charges its challengers and has a waiting list. Which is always short on money.

Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji are the dojo only two students. Who are trained by Hayato Furinji who is Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder of the Ryozanpaku Dojo. He is very tall, very muscular and possesses tremendous vitality despite his advanced age. Shino Sakaki who is a 29-year-old master of karate who claims to hold 100 dan. He is a tall man who is almost always seen wearing a leather jacket and has a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. Apachai Hopachai who is a 28-year-old master of Muay Thai and is known as the "Death God" of the Muay Thai underworld fighting circuit. He is extremely tall and powerfully built, has tanned skin, and is usually seen wearing a tank top and shorts with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. Shigure Kosaka who is a 22-year-old weapons master. She is absurdly beautiful and dresses in a small pink kimono; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a _fundoshi_. Kensei Ma who is a 41-year-old lecherous master of Chinese Kenpo. He is very short, balding, and always wears a hat. And Akisame Koetsuji who is a 38-year-old philosophical Jujitsu master who was the first master willing to train Kenichi. He is an old friend of Miu's father, Saiga. Despite his seemingly small physique, he is known for having muscles built to perfection.

The six masters put Kenichi through training from hell on a daily basis, which he almost dies from. It's so that he wouldn't be weak anymore. But to anyone who saw the training it would look like they were trying to kill him. Which what happen when Pan was flying over the Dojo.

"Alright all six bad guys are beaten," Pan said dusting off her hands at the sight of the six beaten masters.

Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji could only stare at the way the alien girl went and had beaten the masters. They had wanted to stop her but the robot Giru stop them. He created a force field around them stopping them from getting in there. Hayato is a pile of broken bones, Shino is embedded into the wall that surrounds the dojo. Apachai is hanging halfway in the wall of the dojo, Shigure who is tied with her metal weapons all bended around her body, Kensei who has been buried into the ground. And Akisame who underneath a stack of bricks. (3)

"They weren't trying to kill me. They were training me," Kenichi said being held up by Miu as he's still bleeding and bruised by the training.

"Wait you call that training?" Pan ask.

"Yes," Miu said.

"Why are you doing it that way?" Pan ask.

"To become stronger," Kenichi said.

"So beating you and breaking you bones, makes you stronger?" Pan ask.

"Yes," Miu said.

"It's how we train students," Shigure said as she's the only one who isn't out cold. With all of her metal weapons used to bind her, Pan didn't even bother.

"Ryozanpaku goes and beats and breaks their students bones. Let me guess you two are the only students aren't you," Pan said turning back to the two.

"Yes," both of them said.

"Well folks watching me online come to Ryozanpaku dojo where the teachers will beat you and break your bodies to make you stronger," Pan said turning to Giru.

"Wait you're boardcasting this online?" Shigure ask.

"Yes they did," a policeman said as he and several others walk into the grounds. "Ms. Pan boardcast you beating your student. You and your friends are under arrest for assault and trying to kill your student."

"We're what?" Shigure ask turning white.

"But every time Kenichi dies from the training, they always restart his heart," Miu said.

"Alright every one heard that. They have legally killed him before by stopping his heart from their so called training. Only to restart his heart to keep him from dying," Pan said. (4)

"Making a download for the police to use," Giru said.

"But you can't arrest them," Miu said as she watches the police gathered the bodies of the masters.

"Sure they can," Pan said. "Besides that kind of training from hell, doesn't work. If you really want to become stronger you two can become my two first students."

"Your students?" both of them ask.

I train you as the Turtle Hermit trained my grandfather, and thought me some moves," Pan said remembering how the Turtle Hermit help with her training when she was little.

"You will?" Kenichi ask.

"But first you need to go with them," Pan said pointing to the Ambulance attendants coming in with a stretcher.

"Okay," Kenichi said as he lay down on the stretcher.

"But what about grandpa?" Miu ask.

"He's and his friends have to deal with the justice system of Japan now. Funny how they allow things like this to happen, and only put a stop to it when it's being boardcast live online," Pan said. "Well this is Japan where fighters think they can do anything since they know how to fight."

"But it their training does work," Miu said.

"Then why did, I beat them?" Pan ask.

"Well you're just stronger," Miu said.

"And that strength beats skill when we're talking about my kind of strength," Pan said. "But don't worry. Once, I train both of you in the basics you can reopen this dojo. And train students who learn my races fighting style. Besides looking around this place has no money coming in does it."

"No it doesn't," Miu said admitting to the sad truth of her dojo.

"And my training isn't trying to kill you every second," Pan said as she's planning on doing the same kind of training the Turtle Hermit did with her grandfather and uncle. (5)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Mitsuomi is a powerful fighter but he's no match for arm and train soldiers. Especially since fighting back would have him be riddle with bullets.

2 - This never happens with people who can fly and carry a lot of weight with them. Is that having someone who can fly grabbing and then dropping someone would just ruin any fight. And no fighter is able to survive a fall miles above the ground. Even if they fall into the water, all their bones would be broken. No body hardening skill would allow any fighter to survive a fall like that. Or Pan can just fly into outer space and toss any fighter into the cold void.

3 - Pan has fought against beings who can destroy whole planets and stronger then anything any of the Ryozanpaku masters have ever faced. Sure they're strong enough to punch through steel, but compared to the strength level that Pan is strong enough to take and survive. It be like comparing a sheet of tinfoil, to the alloy used for deep sea subs. Where the pressures of the water would crush a human body small enough to fit into a thimble. There's no way they're that strong.

4 - From the manga Kenichi has died more then once from the training only to be brought back to life by a potion. What, I figure the potion doesn't bring him back to life but restarts his heart. And the masters being arrested for what they're doing to Kenichi would happen if they're ever got filmed doing their training on him.

5 - You have two choices, be trained by the Ryozanpaku masters or be trained by the Turtle Hermit. It's clear which one is better and you'll be much stronger through the Turtle Hermit style. He is strong enough to destroy the moon. But he is much older then he was since the start of the manga, so he's not as strong as he was before. And he just sits around in his house since then. But he's still a better trainer, as he doesn't train his students to the point their hearts stop.

!


	11. Incoming

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Incoming –

In a government building, Chun-Li met with her Interpol contact in Japan. With Pan being an alien with technology more advance then anything that anyone has seen on Earth. Has government agents running around trying to figure out a way to get her to give them some of her technology. Since it's clear that force would only have her go on a killing spree.

"With her display of power when she took down all the shadow groups like Shadaloo. It's clear that force can't be used against her. There's no way we can beat her. Even if we do somehow beat her or kill her. All that means is we killed a high school girl who hasn't been trained to be a soldier. With her being that strong, I fear what a soldier is like for them," Chun-Li said.

"Yes and with her claiming she can live hundreds of years and that her race use to take over whole world 500 years ago. There would be members of her kind who are from that era who wipe out whole races on planets they have taken over. Also we have located Akuma," the agent name Carl said.

"He's still alive?" Chun-Li ask.

"He's in a coma and almost all of his bones are either broken or crack. He was found in a forest down a path of broken branches. It's amazing that he's even alive," Carl said. (1)

"And she has shown able to fire huge energy blast that can level whole cities," Chun-Li said as they're way over their heads.

"Which is why everyone is on their toes now. With her only a young adult not fully mature yet or grown. We can only take her word on what the adults are like," Carl said.

"And she's strong enough to do as she pleases as she knows there isn't anyone who can stop her," Chun-Li said.

"According to Giru the small robot with her she's acting as she does because it's in her nature as a Saiyan. It seems that till a young Saiyan reaches the age of around 40 in our years that they imprint their behavior on the world around them. Since she came to Japan and seeing how fighters are able to do what the please her instinct has modify her behavior to match how she thinks the world works around her," Carl explains.

"She just follows her instinct?" Chun-Li ask.

"Yes it's a reason why they're able to send babies to planets to kill off the race there in their past. The child would naturally mimic how the race acts to better blend in. Many times the child would be taken in as raise on that planet. Then once they're old enough they lose that instinct and begin to wipe out that race. Or when their tails grow in," Carl said.

"They have tails?" Chun-Li ask. (2)

"Yes they grow tails once they're older, sometimes they even have them when they're born. Once they have their tails they're able to transform into giant apes under the light of a full moon," Carl answers.

"You're joking right?" Chun-Li ask.

"No, I'm not," Carl said as he play a video on the computer. On the screen showed the image of a male Saiyan transforming into a giant Godzilla size ape. "Giru gave us this video. Pan is still young and hasn't grown a tail yet. Once she does her behavior will change again to that of a normal Saiyan for her age. She will continue to mimic her environment but she will be self aware and no long just doing it without thinking."

"I see why in movies aliens just attack. It's much easier than trying to understand them," Chun-Li said reminding herself not to put human values and thinking on Pan. "I still can't believe she looks like us."

"Actually according to her since her race is older, we look like her race no the other way around," Carl said.

"What's the plan to deal with her?" Chun-Li ask.

"Saiyans only respect power and strength. In her eyes Pan doesn't see any reason to respect us as none of us can match her. Her race just isn't wired to see anyone who can't back up their words as beneath them. Since she's still young she can't control it like an adult can. One of the reasons why aliens haven't contacted us according to her is because the values we hold so closely are insults to other races. Like treating others as equals would cause some races to attack us," Carl said.

"And we can't even get it together as a whole race yet," Chun-Li said.

"Which is why the think tanks are working over time to figure out a way to win her over. The technology she has displayed, the hover craft, the robot, and capsules would advance us by hundreds of years," Carl said.

"I still can't believe that all of her technology can be compress into a capsule," Chun-Li said having seen it up close and still can't make heads or tails how it works.

"That's the reason why we can't do anything that would make her have a bad view on us. She already has a bad view on Japan which the other nations who want her technology are planning on everything to give her a good impression on them," Carl said.

"I'm surprise that government agents haven't tried anything yet," Chun-Li said thinking about the CIA and other agencies.

"I'm sure they are but the fallout of any failed plan would cause them to rethink their plans," Carl said.

"Good work with that," Chun-Li said having read the wiki leaks.

"You're being reassigned to keeping an eye on Pan. With your background as a fighter she might respect you enough to answer questions," Carl said as Pan would only answer questions when she wants to.

"Just great," Chun-Li said wondering what she has been thrown into this time.

!

With Pan -

Pan with her old apartment having been raided was now staying at a penthouse being paid by the government. With her display of power and the technology she has all the governments of the world are falling over themselves in trying to get her to share it with them. She pointed out that reverse engineering her tech would really work as some of the things she has couldn't be made on this planet. Not with the level of tech they have. It would be like trying to make a computer without any modern equipment. Sure it could be done but it would take a long time and would cost a lot of money. She said she would give them tech that they can be able to make. Since she's not about to give them something like a cold fusion generator that they would just use as a weapon. She would survive but she would have to live on a wasteland world. She's currently hosting an overseas news reporter from CNN name Sarah Deam.

"Alright let's get this interview started," Pan said having hand pick Sarah to do the interview with her. Both of them sat at a small table with a cameraman filming the interview.

"Alright let me ask the biggest question people are asking. Are you planning on sharing your alien technology with the human race?" Sarah ask.

"Yes, I am but only to places that I decide to and the tech that you people won't just turn into a weapon that would wipe off most life on this planet. I would survive but living in a wasteland, isn't my idea of a good time. Sure older Saiyans would like it but I like having indoor plumbing and lights," Pan said.

"So you don't want us to destroy the planet?" Sarah ask.

"Not while, I'm on it. Once I'm off you humans can do what you want. It wouldn't be the first or last planet they kill themselves off," Pan said.

"You don't think much of us humans do you?" Sarah ask.

"Nope," Pan answers flatly.

"Why is that?" Sarah ask.

"Well besides your kind standing with the other races. It's because of how my kind thinks. I know you humans have different races but your kind has never had to try to think like another alien race before. My kind comes from what would be a proud warrior race. In fact there isn't such a thing as a Saiyan civilian, all Saiyans from warrior to the cleaning staff are able to fight. Most don't even need to learn to fight as just about every other race is physically frail compared to my kind. Only races that are just as strong as us we are, we actually respect. For you see we Saiyans have a pack like mentality, where the strongest leads the pack. Our government is run by a king who keeps his crown by fighting anyone in a one on one fight. The current royal family has kept the crown for 1,000 years, by being the strongest and being able to rule a planet. Since we Saiyans aren't dumb enough to just let someone who is strong but can't do their job stay in power. Which is why equality with races who aren't as strong as us, is an insult to my people," Pan explains.

"Wouldn't that mean most races are beneath yours?" Sarah ask.

"Unless they're skilled in something that we need, yes they are. Not to say that Saiyans who aren't warriors don't get respect. For while the Saiyan farmer isn't much of a fighter, they're the ones the grow the food that we need. Besides since we Saiyans eat so much any farmer who can grow enough food is highly respected for my race. Which is why, I don't bother talking with politicians and diplomats as the power they has doesn't mean anything to me. Since they're only politicians for countries not a whole planet. And there is a major differences between the two," Pan said.

"Getting back to the technology. What kind of technology are you planning on sharing," Sarah ask.

"Solar power," Pan said. "I give someone blueprints of a solar power plant that can create more power than anything you humans have. Since solar power was around since the early 1900's but you people instead went for the short term power of fossil fuels. And are only looking into other power sources as you humans finally got the idea across your minds that once the last drop of oil is gone that's it," Pan said.

"Just a new solar power plant?" Sarah ask.

"You people have to crawl before you can run. Besides most of my tech couldn't be produce by any country till the tools needed to make them are built. Not to mention people who know how to use them. It be like you trying to make a cellphone with the tools you find in a garden shop," Pan explains.

"Any idea which country you're going to give it to?" Sarah ask.

"No clue yet. Mostly the one that I want to give it to," Pan said as Giru her robot friend flew over to her.

"I have disable all the bugs," Giru said.

"Good and list down the intelligent agencies and which countries they came from," Pan said.

"Already done," Giru said.

"Bugs?" Sarah ask.

"Yes and just for this I'm not sharing any tech with the countries that tried to spy on me," Pan said. "Which means the CIA once again blew it for the country they're suppose to be protecting. And made an enemy out of me as, I said, I wouldn't take kindly to people spying on me."

"Your sure?" Sarah ask.

"Giru is quantum computer who can outthink and process information faster than anything on this planet. And on my world Giru is nothing more than a toy," Pan said.

"Yes I'm a personal robot model G-5373," Giru said.

"He's like a furby which I got when, I was younger," Pan said.

"He's just a furby on your world?" Sarah ask.

"As I said before way more advance," Pan said. "And just to yet you people know, Giru is armed with lasers, micro-missiles, energy shields, and much stronger then his size makes him appears."

"Lasers and missiles? That's a child's toy?" Sarah ask.

"Yes on my planet," Pan said.

"I help in protecting Pan till she was strong enough to fight off the native animals on our home planet," Giru said.

"Oh," Sarah said. "Also another question about the Saiyan race. According to reports you said that your race can transform into giant wereapes?"

"Once I grow my tail, I can. My race use that power in transforming into wereapes to wipe out worlds. We become 10 times stronger in that form and able to wipe out a whole race in one night. As we can only transform during a full moon," Pan explains.

"Your kind grows a tail?" Sarah ask taking a peak to see if she has one.

"We do as it's another stage of my kinds life cycle. Some lucky Saiyans are born with their tails while others like me need to wait till they grow. Sometimes it happens once we get older, sometimes in battle, or something else," Pan said.

"Something else?" Sarah ask.

"Well when a Saiyan girl meets her mate she sometimes grows a tail," Pan said.

"Wait growing a tail for a Saiyan girl happens when she meets her mate?" Sarah ask.

"It's just the rush of emotions and hormones that triggers the tail growth," Giru said.

"Well, I like to think it's about finding your mate," Pan snaps at Giru.

"How does a Saiyan female find a mate?" Sarah ask.

"Well for one we Saiyan females want a strong mate the stronger the better. But some find weak males to be cute. In fact a strong male often has more than one mate. It's expected for strong males to have more mates to ensure stronger children to be born. The main exception is the royal family as having more than one wife would just have a power struggle between the heirs," Pan said.

"How does a male prove to be strong?" Sarah ask.

"Either through battle, fighting other males or making said female submit or knock her out," Pan said.

"A male beats you and if you grow a tail you're his mate?" Sarah ask.

"That's how my kind are. But it's not like any male is going to knock me out or make me grow a tail," Pan said.

The glass window of the penthouse broke into pieces as the body of Ranma came crashing through it. Ranma once again was sent air mail by Akane and this time he landed farther than he usually does. Pan turns her face in time for her lips to lock on Ranma's as he slams into her. Sending both of them flying off the chair Pan was sitting on. Ending with Ranma on top of Pan lips still lock with hers.

"Sorry about this," Ranma said getting off of Pan.

"You're going to be," Pan growls as she floated back up her battle aura surrounding her. Her first kiss was taken from her.

"I'm Ranma what's your name?" Ranma ask feeling the energy coming off of the girl in front of him.

"She's Pan the Saiyan," Sarah said.

"Pan the Saiyan?" Ranma repeated as he finally spotted the reporter and the cameraman. Making him realized that he just pissed off Pan who killed most of the top fighters around the world.

"That's right," Pan said mad that he's her first kiss. Even her tail is fizzled…. Wait her tail? Turning her head she saw indeed that her tail had grown back. "You made me grow my tail!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ranma ask.

"It means you're her mate," Giru said.

"Not again," Ranma said wondering why he has such bad luck.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Everything from throwing someone through the air to dropping them from a great height isn't played for laughs. A mile up drop will kill and even falling in water will kill as someone would break almost all their bones. Akuma only survive because Pan wasn't trying to kill him and hitting the branches of trees slowed him down as he fell. And the fact he's one of the strongest fighters there is helped him to survive the fall.

2 - Pan and Giru made up some stuff on the Saiyan race. Pan learned about them from the Saiyan prince if you're wondering.

!


	12. Engagements

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Engagements –

In the Tendo dojo the Tendo's, Ranma's parents, his rivals and girlfriends have all gathered. Like many they had watched the interview boardcast and saw what happen when Akane had once again launch Ranma through the sky. Which is why Akane is feeling dread as Pan solely blames her for causing Ranma to kiss her and cause her to grow her tail.

"So you hit Ranma with a mallet sending him flying through the air ending with him crashing into the apartment that I was staying at," Pan said glaring at Akane.

"He was being a pervert," Pan said.

"You mean when Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi caught him in a three way hug? And instead of trying to fight for your man you blame him being a pervert and hit him with a mallet? Sending him flying across Japan and ends with him kissing me," Pan shouted at her.

"Don't make her cry!" Mr. Tendo shouted using her demon head.

Pan merely let out a puff of air and blasted Tendo with an energy blast sending him flying through the wall of the dojo and embedded into the compound wall. Both Happosai and Cologne felt the sheer amount of power she has. So much that Happosai doesn't dare try to grope her. (1)

"Let me make it clear, I don't think much of you people and you are giving me even less to think about," Pan said.

"Show respect to your elders!" Genma said.

"I would but to be an elder for my kind you have to be in around 350, that's when puberty stops. For your race it's being middle age, but not losing any strength but getting stronger. So why should, I respect people to my eyes are just teenagers," Pan ask.

"We're old enough to have children," Nodoka said.

"My kind can have children safely in our 20s like your kind. But we wait a couple of years to build up credits before we start a family. While your kind once reaching child baring age can only safely have healthy children to the age of 40, give or take. But since your kind is nothing more then Mayflies to my kind you have to breed quickly," Pan explains.

"But this isn't your planet and as a adult we should be shown respect," Nodoka said.

"Let see Genma has sold Ranma to arranged marriages hundreds of times to feed his own stomach. You made your son sign a seppuku oath when he was too young to even know what he was doing. In fact both of you just dump your responsibilities on him," Pan said to Nodoka and Genma. "Tell me again why, I should respect you. Besides make me mad and, I'll just kill you."

"You wouldn't what would your family think," Nodoka said.

"My race has wipe out whole planets. When, I get back and they find out what, I have done. They would be proud of what, I have done here. Remember completely different values, where wiping out or taking over a world makes any parent proud of their child," Pan said to them.

"You're people are monsters," Kasumi said.

"That's calling the kettle black," Pan said.

"Wait what about me?" Ranma ask having been standing behind Pan and keeping his mouth shut.

"Since you cause me to grow my tail you're my mate," Pan said.

"Wait didn't your robot said it was just because of emotions and hormones?" Ukyo ask looking at Giru who's board casting.

"Yes and its just an out dated belief," Kodachi adds.

"And Ranma isn't strong," Shampoo said not wanting to have Pan as her rival.

"He's powerful enough to destroy a mountain during his fight with the Musk King. Compared to other males on this planet that makes him high on the list," Pan said.

"Wait you know that?" Ranma ask.

"Giru can read minds," Pan said as Giru had mind scan Ranma. It's something he was built with but back in the other universe many races couldn't be affected by a mind scan.

"Oh," Ranma said.

"Wait wouldn't you being another race, you and Ranma wouldn't be able to have children," Kasumi said.

"You'll be surprise at how many cross species breeding there are," Pan said.

"Wait wouldn't your parents find it strange that you want to marry Ranma just because he cause you to grow your tail?" Ukyo ask.

"My grandfather on my father's side only married grandmother because he agreed to marry her. And he thought being married meant something to eat," Pan said causing everyone to sweat drop.

"You got to be joking," Akane said still scared seeing how she had handled her father.

"No grandpa is a powerful fighter but he's not known for being that smart," Pan said. "But then again he's from the last generation that took over planets. They really didn't need to learn more then how to kill. And he has gotten smarter now that he's older."

"So you're really going through it?" Ranma ask.

"Well I'm willing to take a year Earth time to see if we can make it work. Besides, I would never hear the end of it that I didn't even try with the guy that made me grow my tail," Pan said.

"He's already spoken for," Kodachi said as she, Shampoo, and Ukyo stared at Pan.

"If you three want him so much fine. But remember I'm the head female," Pan said surprising everyone.

"Wait you're willing to share?" Ukyo ask.

"As, I said before it's common for some males on my planet to have more then one mate," Pan said. (2)

"Wait does that mean…," Shampoo began to ask.

"Grandmother and mom aren't the types to share," Pan answers the unspoken question.

"He's mine!" Akane shouted.

"Then, I will kill you for him," Pan said.

"What?" Akane ask.

"You heard me," Pan said. "It's normal for men and women to fight to the death over a mate. And since you're too much of a brat there's no way I'm going to bother in taking you as a lower rank female."

"Hey!" Akane snaps.

"Please," Pan said as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small handgun aiming it at Akane making her turn white.

"Why would you need a gun?" Ranma ask as he and the others in the room froze.

"To prove a point. I have been shot with heavy machine guns which would kill any human in seconds. And been shot in the face with guns like this one in my hand. So tell me if I shoot you in your face at point blank range would you live? Because, I have and that's the reason I have nothing to prove to anyone on this world," Pan said as she looks at the two old masters Happosai and Cologne. "So tell me if I would shoot you two till your bodies are riddled with holes would either you two survive?"

"Of course not," Cologne said having seen many even more skilled then her died to gun fire.

"I'm small enough that hitting me is hard but there's no way, I would survive," Happosai said. He stays in Japan because of the gun control laws making it hard to own a gun. During the war he had to hide himself and control himself as he didn't want to make himself a target to the soldiers. (3)

"Would you two be able to handle gunmen like Batman does?" Ukyo ask being a fan.

"Batman gets away with using his fists against guns. Simply because he knows how to handle himself in a gun fight. His cape makes people misjudge where to shoot him, as his cape makes him appear to be much larger then he really is. His costume makes people freak out during a fight making most fire wildly throwing off their aim. He also moves fast and uses shadows, using his toys to help him to either disarmed or knock out a gunman. He also never just takes gunmen head on as those who played the two Batman games quickly find out way if they just charge head first at a group of gunmen which ends as badly as it would happen in real life. And the most important thing is that his suit is bulletproof to the point only repeatedly shooting him or using powerful guns be able to get through the suit," Pan listed off the reasons why Batman is able to do what he does.

Pan turns the handgun onto herself and fires a point blank blast to her forehead. The bullet flattens itself on her head and bounces off hitting Akane right between the eyes. Akane felt her heart stop as she felt the flatten bullet struck her. It left a mark on her head where it hit.

"Now it's your turn," Pan said evilly as she point the gun to Akane's face.

"She wouldn't survive!" Ranma shouted out.

"Yes but this is the only way to break her mindset. That she's stronger then anyone else. That once it comes right down to it she's just like everyone else," Pan said as she crushes the gun in her hand like a soda can. "Remember I'm the only one on this planet that can say that."

"Shall we go?" Giru ask.

"Sure," Pan said as she points to the three girls she has marked as lower rank females. "Remember as long as he's my mate there's no fighting over him. You have to learn to share him."

"You guys really don't mind men having more then one wife?" Ukyo ask.

"It goes both ways," Pan said.

"Really?" Nabiki ask as a woman having more then one husband is rare.

"You humans have so much to learn before you can ever step out of your little world," Pan said as she and Giru flew off.

!

Elsewhere -

In an old temple in Japan three goddesses and a young man sat around a table watching tv. Like everyone else they have watch the going ons with the alien that found herself on earth. Keiichi, was surprise that the three goddesses that shared his life were taken by surprise of an alien. Turns out they didn't have much information on life on other planets.

"Doesn't the word tree has that information?" Keiichi ask Belldandy. Urd is busy watching the tv while Skuld is looking up information on her computer.

"That's just it. The tree is this world's tree and that's all. We simply don't contact other gods of other worlds," Belldandy explains.

"There are thousands of planets out there that bare life on them. Which means there are many different gods on them," Skuld said as she found it useless to try to find any information with the world tree. It's like trying to connect to a computer on the other side of the world without the net or anything thing else.

"And if what she says is true the reason why aliens never bother making contact is that we're the only wet spot in the middle of a desert," Urd said.

"Which is why everyone has to be careful," Hild said surprising everyone with her presents.

"What are you doing here!" Urd snap at her mother.

"Dropping by to give you and your sisters a warning in dealing with Pan," Hild said.

"I'm surprise you're not trying to have fun with her," Urd said but stops herself seeing the look of fear on her mother's face.

"Do any of you even know what happens if Pan gets mad enough? Her power is enough to destroy this planet ten times over. And strong enough to kill even me and him," Hild said.

"She's that powerful?" Skuld ask trembling in fear.

"Yes she is. Together me and him managed to contact one of the gods in that region of space she comes from. Her people aren't what she says they are. They're much worse, they're still planet pirates taking planets for themselves or selling them. Even the world of the gods isn't safe from them. For once the native race is killed that's it for the gods of that planet, for without native mortals there's no reason for gods or demons to be real. And once a planet is destroyed in one way or another any realm connected to that planet goes with it," Hild explains. (4)

"Wait couldn't you stop her?" Keiichi ask.

"There's one rule that all demons and gods follow that's hard wired into our code. Our powers don't work on anything other then the objects living or dead in our domain. It was made to stop gods and demons from other worlds from taking over a planet for themselves. If, I found myself on Pan's home planet, I'll be all but powerless there. I could still fight Pan but I have never had to fight someone that almost all my powers won't work on them, that includes Kami. If we fight her, we'll just be powerful beings and nothing more," Hild said.

"Isn't that enough?" Urd ask.

"Not comparing it to what Pan's power level is. She's stronger then my and Kami's power level put together. Without our high level powers we're stuck with the lower ones that would be able to effect her. None of them doing with energy attacks but hand to hand, and there's no way either of us would be able to stand up to her strength level. And even if we did managed to kill her she would just be able to free herself from any underworld she's sent to. Because she doesn't have to follow the rules that everyone else has to follow as she isn't from this world. It's something that all the higher plain beings have to follow. For judging another race from another planet by another planet's standards is fair. So in cases like that we have to ship the alien soul to the right afterlife. But it takes long to make a connection and she won't just sit around waiting," Hild said.

"Does she really have the power to destroy this world?" Keiichi ask.

"It's something that even the weakest of her race is able to do," Hild said causing everyone to gasp.

!

Elsewhere in Japan -

"Well, I did it this time," Pan said as she hover over the night sky over a small city.

"You shouldn't have used the old mating ways of the Saiyans," Giru said.

"Tell me about it," Pan said having learned it from her uncle. Her aunt was very interested in that too.

"Are you going to make Ranma your mate?" Giru ask.

"Got to keep up the act. Besides who knows what, I will think in a year from now. Ranma might turn out to be something important to me," Pan said as she flew of with Giru behind her.

As they flew through the night sky, as they came upon a bridge Pan saw four black robe people. Two of them both men seem to be taking the only female with them through some portal. The last a man with blonde hair was trying to rescue the woman. From where she was floating she couldn't hear what was being said. Pan flew over to them but the three standing in the glowing circle teleported away.

"Rukia, I will save you," Ichijo vowed staring at the spot where she was taken.

"Tell me what happen," a voice behind him said.

"You could see…," Ichijo began to say thinking it was another living person who could see souls as he did. He froze when he saw who it was, Pan the alien and her robot.

"Yes, I saw it and, I want you to tell me what happen," Pan said to him.

Ichijo regain his control and told her what had happen. Starting from how he could always see the souls of the dead, then the Hollows that ghosts with the mask. Then the Shinigamis who hunt them and brought the souls to the Soul Society. And the reason why the girl, Rukia was taken back to be killed for giving him her power.

"I will help you," Pan said.

"You will?" Ichijo ask.

"Yes, hearing about this Soul Society leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Pan said thinking how unfair the afterlife sounds. Back in her world the big red guy always made sure he judges people fairly.

"But how you won't be able to fight them," Ichijo said.

"Hello my race has taken over thousands of worlds. Don't you think we have never had to deal with spirits before?" Pan ask.

"Good point," Ichijo said.

"Besides, I have already killed off all the big bads from Shadaloo to Yami. All were too easily beaten and broken at my feet. I need something to sink my teeth into," Pan said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Remember it's like comparing Goku at the beginning to his adult self at the end. Pan doesn't go super but she is still has her power level in the millions.

2 - I would think that being a warrior race that if a Saiyan male is very strong that he would have more then one mate. Like how some animals have a group of females because they're strong enough to fight off the other males.

3 - Because both Happosai and Cologne are so small it be easy for them to dodge bullets but all it would take is one to slow them down. Because dodging full auto is completely different from being shot at from a handgun.

4 - The Saiyans of the universe that Pan found herself in are like the Saiyans of her universe.

!


	13. Fall of the King

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Fall of the King –

"Those who come from it, initially describes Soul Society as something of a paradise, where nine out of ten times it is better than the living world and hunger is never a problem, Soul Society is far from sublime. In fact, aside from the slowed aging and aforementioned lack of hunger, life there is much like that in the living world. Soul Society consists of the Rukongai, wandering soul city; or Rukon District, where souls live when they arrive in Soul Society, and Seireitei, court of pure souls, which is at the center of Soul Society. The mode of life there closely resembles that of feudal Japan. Families separated by death are rarely reunited in the Soul Society unless they arrive in Soul Society together. People live nestled together like a family of strangers. One never gets hungry (if she or he doesn't have spiritual powers) and aging is slowed to a great extent, with lifespans of 2000 or more years not being unheard of, though such ages are limited to Shinigami or other Soul Society dwellers with high spiritual power. Children can be born as they are in the Human World. People can also be killed as regular Humans are, though they are capable of surviving wounds that would normally be considered fatal. A soul that dies in Soul Society is reincarnated on Earth as a new Human with no past memories," Urahara explains to Pan about the Soul Society who is inside his shop.

Like everyone else he kept up with the news of the alien name Pan. Who turns out to have stronger powers then Superman does. He had always thought that there is life outside of Earth. Now standing in front of him is, Pan the alien who looks like human or according to her humans look like her as her kind is older. His time on Earth has allowed him to detect energies other then the spirit kind. And the sheer amount of power she has is stronger then anything he has ever encountered before. Not even the head captain is that powerful. Which is why he's telling her everything he knows, for he doesn't want to find out if that robot of hers can read his mind. He knows he has strong defenses against mind attacks but this is an alien robot.

"So that's why the Hollows and Reapers only appear in Japan," Uryu Ishida said. He's a Quincy, a priest like hollow hunting archer. He always found it strange that with all the magic and other things that are happening around the world, that only here in Japan that souls of the dead would appear in great numbers compared to elsewhere.

"And why Rukia can't get her head around about other supernatural things that happen outside of Japan," Ichigo said. He found out through her that hallows only appear in Japan nowhere else. When he ask if they appear elsewhere she couldn't think of any time that has ever happen.

"It's kind of cruel for the Soul King to keep souls from finding another afterlife," Orihime Inoue said. Though initially devoid of spiritual powers, she develops spiritual awareness early in the plot and later obtains the God-like ability to warp reality through thanks to her meta human powers kicking in. Her powers take the form of six fairies that can only be seen by spiritual aware beings or those with magic.

"Yes it is," Yasutoro Sado said or as he likes to be called, Chad. He's a biracial Japanese/Mexican student who towers over his classmates at over 7 feet. Despite his imposing appearance he is quite meek, and refuses to fight unless it is for the sake of another. Chad does not have awareness of ghosts at first, but this changes when he attempts to protect Ichigo's sister, Karin, and her friends from a hollow. He discovers a unique ability that strengthens and armors his right arm, enabling him to fight hollows. One of his family members in ages past was a magic user who passed down a bit of magic down the bloodline.

"This means only one thing. I, Pan the alien warrior will invade Soul Society," Pan said.

"It won't be that easy. All Soul Reapers have years of experiences under their belt. And while you can fight against mortals these are spirits we're talking about," Urahara said.

"So they have spirit swords so what?" Pan said. "In fact show me your blade."

"Very well," Urahara said summoning his sword.

"Let me see that," Pan said as she grabs for his sword but her hand pass through the blade like it wasn't there.

"What happen?" Orihime ask as she and the others stared in amazement seeing Pan waving her hand through the sword.

"You shouldn't be able to do that," Urahara said stun like the others.

"This isn't the first time my kind face against energy beings," Pan said. (1)

"Your kind has fought against energy beings?" Ichigo ask.

"Yes and now my kind can fight against energy beings," Pan smirks.

"Let me try something," Uragara said as he fires a weak spirit energy attack on Pan. The blast hit Pan with the same effect as blowing a bubble at her.

"That's not going to work," Pan said as she place her hand on Urahara's shoulder. To everyone's shock once her hand touches him, his sword disappeared.

"I can't use spirit energy," Urahara said feeling nothing when he tries.

"This is surprising it seems that when, I touch someone using spirit energy, they can't use their power anymore," Pan said surprise as well.

Uryu caught that, seeing that Pan didn't know that was going to happen. "This never happen before?"

"Don't look at me. All, I know is that magic and spirit attacks don't really work on my kind. Looks like you people are weaker in those fields as well," Pan said.

"Are all aliens really that stronger then us?" Orihime ask.

"Some are just as weak as you humans. While others are much stronger or have powers or just smarter," Pan said.

"Like in the comics," Chad said.

"Yup just like in the comics," Pan said.

"If you're going to save Rukia, I'm coming too," Ichigo said.

"Fine by me, I need a camera crew," Pan said.

"Camera crew?" Uryu ask.

"I want to get my invasion on film," Pan said as she locks her eyes on Urahara. "Now you know how to get to the spirit world and you're going to take me there one way or another."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Urahara ask seeing that she's someone he should never mess around with.

!

In Soul Society -

The North Gate of the city was destroyed as the gate guardian was thrown through it. Flying above the wreckage is Pan followed by Giru who is flying a large hovercraft with Ichigo and his friends in it. The reapers seeing they're under attack, quickly poured out from the inner sections of the city, towards the unknown enemy. Pan just smirk seeing a wave of black robe sword wielders coming at her. She clap her hands together creating a powerful shockwave that rip through the incoming horde, sending them flying.

Pan continue to slowly fly through the air heading for the center of the city, using low level energy blast to handle the reapers. Ichigo and his friends could only watch seeing that Pan is more then enough to handle things. They had watch the gate guardian step on her, only for her to lift him by his leg and throw him through the gate. Now she's blasting her way through the horde of reapers like a hack and slash game. And none of the reapers could even hurt her or get close to her, which the captains quickly found out.

"Whoever she is we can't hurt her with spirit energy," Nanao shouted to her captain, Shunsui both of them are taking cover behind a wall.

"Tell me about it," Shunsui agreed with her. Both of them seen other reapers firing energy attacks at the attack with no effect what so ever. They only had their swords but getting close to her is the problem.

Shunsui and Nanao were about to drive in, when Sajin came flying above them and through a building. Looking through the hole they saw Pan surrounded by fallen bodies, in front of her is Kenpachi and his division.

"So you're the one who's attacking," Kenpachi smiles seeing how powerful the one attacker is.

"Yup and you reapers are weak," Pan smirks.

Kenpachi charged forward and swung his sword aiming for her neck. To every reaper's shock his sword pass through her neck like mist. Pan grab his sword arm and slam him repeatedly into the ground, reminding, Ichigo's gang of the Flintstones. Kenpachi's division rush forward to save their captain, but Pan began to use their captain's body as a club. She sent the reapers flying as she swung Kenpachi like a bat sending bodies flying. Once Pan cleared the area she release Kenpachi sending him flying into Shunsui and Nanao who was trying to sneak up on her sending all three through several buildings.

"Wow she's beating them like a drum," Orihime said from the hovercraft.

"So this is what it be like to see how a real super powered being as powerful as Superman really is, without holding back because of plot," Chad said.

"We should be helping her,' Ichigo said.

"She wants us to film her fight," Uryu as he and the others held cameras filming the action. "Besides what could we bring that she even needs?"

"Good point," Ichigo said wondering how powerful Pan really is. From what he can see she's just playing around with the reapers.

Back in the battle, Toshiro's division was with Jushiro's and Kaname's divisions were in the thick of it fighting against Pan. Who is steadying making her way to the center of the city, by just powering through the waves of reapers. Rangiku used her sword dust on the two flying above the fighting but was shock seeing her sword dust hitting Pan and doing nothing, like it was nothing but dust. Pan using her super speed flew faster then the speed of light, striking every last reaper with enough force to knock them out. (2)

Sui-Feng and her division saw this, they couldn't even keep up with her movements as she was just that fast. Sui-Feng had to max out her energy just to see the blur that Pan made when she moved. She and her division saw that their swords and spirit energy have no effect on the invader. Their only hope is overwhelming her with sheer mass, she already made a plan and told her division to follow her lead.

Sui-Feng stood her ground as she stood in the middle of the street facing Pan. She got into a fighting stance seeing that nothing else would work.

"Oh someone wants to fight. Well let's do this," Pan said walking pass the piles of fallen reapers. Pan has to hold back just so she wouldn't kill them, she knows that since they're spirit their bodies are able to withstand more damage then a human body, but against someone like her, it matters little.

Pan landed in front of Sui-Feng only for hundreds of members of her division burst out of the surrounding buildings grabbing onto her. Sui-Feng joined in, as even Kenpachi doesn't have the strength to fight off this many people at once. To her shock once she made contact with Pan she felt all of her spirit energy disappear like it wasn't even there. Which meant no enhanced strength or speed. They're no stronger then a human now. (3)

Pan release a burst of energy from her body sending all the reapers covering her flying. Sui-Feng body was grab by Nemu before she hit a building, but the enrgy blast still damaged her. Her body has been burnt from the energy wave Pan had released.

"Learn anything?" Mayuri ask seeing she's still awake.

"Our swords don't work on her and spirit energy doesn't either. And when she touches you, all your powers are gone. I couldn't use any energy," Sui-Feng grunted.

"You reapers don't keep up with the living world do you?" Pan ask as she floating above the trio.

"You're not a hollow, human or reaper," Mayuri said having done a scan on her and showed that her bio isn't anything he had ever study before.

"Pan Son alien from another world. I came here to save Rukia because her friends want to save her. And don't even give me those laws you follow. I'm a alien and not bond to this planet. I learn all, I needed to know about you reapers. You might take pride in your powers and skills, but without your spirit energy you guys are no different from all the other weak races my race has either rule over or killed," Pan explains.

"A life form from another planet. I will so love to cut you open," Mayuri said only for Pan to appear in front of him and blast him with energy beam that left a hole in the middle of his body.

"Sicko," Pan said as she flew off leaving Nemu to look after a injured Sui-Feng and almost dead Mayuri.

!

In the center of the city -

Standing in formation with their captain facing them, reapers stood ready to defend the center. Byakuya head of the 6th division, Aizen head of the 5th Retsu head of the 4th, and Yamamoto head of the 1st. All members of their divisions stood ready, all the other captains and their divisions had already been sent forward to fight the invader. Currently the other three gate guardians are trying to stop the invader, buying the others time to get their defenses up.

Mayuri had a transmitted his findings to them using one of the strange machines he came up with. The listen in when Mayuri talk with the invader who turns out to be a life form from another world. Who can't be effected by any form of spirit energy including their swords, and once she makes contact with a reaper they lose their powers, becoming mortal. Which is why they brought Rukia before them to learn what she knows.

"Pan is the strongest while she's on this planet. In one day she killed off all the evil fighters and groups trying to take over the world kind of things. It be the same a single reaper going off and killing off all the high level hollows in one day. She has enough power to destroy a mountain without even trying. There's nothing to compared her power level to, she's not evil in our understanding but has a completely different value system. And that makes her more deadly as she'll be able to do things that even Kenpachi wouldn't do, but is perfectly normal for her," Rukia explains to the captains.

"She must be kill before she becomes too big of a threat," Yamamoto said.

"No whatever happens she can't be killed. You seen how powerful she is how she's just walking through the city beating any reaper she sees. The only reason she's doing that is if she just blasted a path with an energy beam she wouldn't be having fun. And you have to remember she's nothing but a young girl who ended up stuck here. If she's this powerful how strong do you think older members of her race is? They use to be planet pirates, going to one world after another either taking it as their own or destroying them. Don't you think in all that time they wouldn't had dealt with alien versions of us reapers. Pan told the news cast that her people after fighting against something that hurt or kill them, the next generation becomes all but immune to what stop them the first time. It's the reason why spirit energy doesn't work on them, as her race must had already fought against space reapers and won," Rukia said.

"Yup she got it all right," Pan said as she appeared as she flew over a wall. Behind her is the hovercraft with Ichigo group in it.

"Rukia we're here to save you," Ichigo shouted.

"So that's the reason you done all of this," Yamamoto said.

"I needed something to do with my time. And since you reapers are all so high and mighty, I decided to knock you guys down," Pan said.

"You have any idea what you're doing?" Yamamoto ask.

"If things work like with all the other spirit beings my race have encounter before. I would say that once I kill the highest ruler the Spirit King then all of you and the hollows will just disappear," Pan said.

"What?" Yamamoto shouted out.

'If the Spirit King dies then everything will just disappear?' Aizen thought to himself.

"My race has done this for a very, very long time. We just kill the ruler or the being holding it all together and the spirit world just disappears. And in the cases that we can't get to them. We just destroy the entire planet, since without the planet or the race that spirit world is connected to, the spirit world is destroyed along with it," Pan said as she disappears for a second. When she reappeared, Rukia was gone from where she was and is in the hovercraft.

"We will stop you," Yamamoto said.

Pan disappeared again and reappeared holding Yamamoto. She began using his hands to hit himself in the face. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself," Pan giggles as the old man is nothing but a toy in her hands.

The other captains and reapers could only watch as their head captain the strongest of their number. Was made into a plaything by Pan, making him hit himself and him unable to stop her. For without his spirit powers fueling his aged body, he's nothing more then an old man who suddenly felt all the pains that came with an old body all at once. And his now mortal body is unable to handle it as it's too use to having spirit energy fueling it to do anything now it doesn't have it anymore. Leaving him weaker then he has ever felt before, his body too old and worn to do any good, his years of hard earned skills, made useless because his body is simply too old. (4)

"Enough!" a blue haired man shouted as he appeared, next to a dusty skinned woman with long white hair and between them is a man that Yamamo hasn't seen for a very long time.

"Spirit King," Yamamo grunted.

"So you're the spirit king. Are you here to handle things yourself?," Pan said tossing Yamamo away like trash. Retsu caught his body before he hit anything.

"No he's here because we force him to get off his lazy butt and start doing what he's suppose to do. I'm Hild ruler of Hades and demons, and the other guy is Kami lord of all gods and the Spirit King's boss," Hild explains shocking everyone but Pan.

"So you mess up so much that your boss is force to clean up your mess," Pan smirks at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Spirit King ask.

"Because your afterlife you created for dead souls sucks. You keep things that same without caring to make any changes. And Rukia here gave Ichigo her power so he be able to stop the hollow, and she's punished by being put to death. And this is what all people in Japan have to look forward to when they die?" Pan said.

"That's because all he ever cared about is keeping his power. You see he's the last of the old Japan gods who still has power. Because he managed to seal off a section of the afterlife from the rest, so that only he is the god of this afterlife. You see having more souls in an after life the god or demon who controls it has, the more powerful the being becomes," Hild said.

"Which is why he never bothers to do anything with his afterlife as there's no need for him to do anything," Kami said.

"No it's all prefect here," the Spirit King said.

"Shut up you're the reason why hollows are even around," Hild said shocking all the reapers.

"He is?" Aizen ask.

"He created the hollows to keep the spirit population from becoming too high. If there's too many souls and since this afterlife is closed off from the others, if there's too many souls it could cause the seal to burst," Kami answers.

"And you're only acting now because of me," Pan said staring at Kami.

"That's how he is," Hild said.

"Reminds me of the old gods of my race," Pan said.

"Really what happen?" Hild ask wanting to know.

"We got tried of their high and mighty presents. So we started killing them and the demons of the birth planet of my race," Pan said.

"Your race did?" Kami ask.

"Yup and when they sealed themselves off in their world of the gods. We simply all left the planet and blew it up. Killing off all the gods and demons in one blow. Since unlike the Kai's you planet born gods can't survive without the planet or the natives that gave birth to them. And the ones who thought they could escape by ship quickly found out that their powers didn't work outside their planet and once the planet was gone turn mortal. Most died without their powers and others my kind hunted down. And the other gods and demons from other planets were easy to deal with," Pan explains to the higher beings horror.

"If you did kill the Spirit King the resulting void where this afterlife was would had cause everyone problems," Hild said.

"Which is why I have strip his power and title. Soul Society is going to become apart of the afterlife again and no longer closed off, all laws made under his rule is now voided," Kami said.

"No this is my world mine!" the Spirit King shouted.

"You're just making yourself look bad," Pan said.

"You are and no longer needed here," Hild said as she and Kami made the Spirit King disappear. Yamamo was going to shout at Kami and Hild but one look from them made it clear they're in no mood to deal with him. He could feel the sheer amount of power coming from them and even the Spirit King didn't matched up.

"Well looks like my job is over with," Pan said turning to leave.

"Wait before you leave. We must know if your people are planning on taking over Earth?" Kami said.

"The galaxy you're from is a couple of galaxies from this one. But that matters little with a teleporter," Hild said. Both of them are putting their best face forward but they're scared of Pan. For their powers wouldn't work on her and her saying that her kind made it a sport killing their kind. They didn't want to make her an enemy.

"There's little reason for us to bother taking or destroying this world. So as long as we have no good reason to attack. Like killing me would anger my parents who would just fire a energy blast powerful enough to destroy this planet for one. Which would kill you gods and demons as well as destroying any world connected to Earth. My kind have run ins with the Supreme Kai's so we know how to handle gods and demons," Pan explains.

"Your race have run ins with the Supreme Kai's?" Kami ask as he has never meet any of the higher plain gods.

"Yes and I'm guessing you never met them have you? Well seeing how you let things slide around here it's little wonder," Pan said. She turns to Hild. "Mind opening a portal out of here."

"Right," Hild said not wanting her to be around here longer then she has to.

"Come Giru it's time to go back to the world of the living," Pan said stepping into the portal, followed by the hovercraft.

"Wait, I don't get something. If you two are more powerful then the Spirit King, why did you let Pan do this?" Byakuya ask the two leaders of the gods and demons.

"The same reason why there was nothing you reapers could do to stop her. Our powers like yours would have no effect on her. For planet bond gods and demons, or spirits can't effect other life forms from other planets. It's a rule that all must obey. It keeps gods and demons from warring with other worlds gods and demons. If we would have fought her, all but the lowest powers we have would have any effect on her," Hild explains.

"Which is why, I'm calling a meeting with everyone to make sure we don't anger her people or herself. She's more then able to destroy this planet and the worlds connected to it, if she wanted to," Kami said making all the reapers know how powerful she really is.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Like in 'Sleeping With the Girls' Pan can't be affected by magic or spirit energy. Ki or Chi still works on her but since her universe is a whole other level then the one she's in now. It's like comparing tin to steel. It takes a very powerful being to fight Pan head to head, as only beings who can destroy whole planets are in her weight class. Remember she's has a power level in the millions, or in my fic she could hold her own against Cell. And that gives you an idea how powerful she really is. And now she has her tail she's even stronger. So unless any of you people out there can think of someone who can kill cell, that would fit in my fiction world, there isn't a lot that anyone can do to beat Pan. Since as, I said magic and spirit energy doesn't work on Pan as same rule as in 'Sleeping With the Girls' is in effect. And no the Fist of the North Star fighting style won't work on Pan since, she is part alien her body pressure points are completely different. And she does have two hearts, as that's what all Sayians have in my fic.

2 - Since Goku's brother Raditz could move faster then the speed of light when he first appeared, it means that Pan can move even faster. So how do you block or evade something that's moving faster then you can even if you have the power to see it coming? You get hit as it doesn't matter if you know it's coming as there's no way you can move that fast.

3 - Since the reapers have forgotten their past lives and don't remember what it's like to not have any powers, would make them all but helpless without them. Like when Superman lost his powers for awhile and tried to fight crime like Batman, turns out he sucks as he spent so long holding back his punches that he had no idea how to fight using all of his strength. The reapers finding their powers don't work and become nothing but a normal human when they touch Pan, means there's no way they be able to beat her using the same old tricks. Which is all they have ever been taught, and even using a real sword wouldn't do much as they don't have the strength level to cut her. Like a normal sword in the hands of Doomsday would have a better chance in cutting Superman as he has the strength level needed to hurt Superman then in the hands of a normal human.

4 -Without the spirit energy spirit reapers suffer from a massive withdrawn effect. Like a sports stars who uses drugs all the time, suddenly finding themselves without the drug to juice up their bodies. And for Yamamo, even if his body is fit for his age, it's only because he is a reaper once he becomes mortal, he'll be as fit as someone who is in his 100's, so there's no way he'll be able to fight Pan. Since spirit energy is all he has ever learned to use not ki which would helps in fighting old age.

!


	14. New Schools

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

New Schools –

"Never try to appeal to a Saiyan's compassion. For we look down on races who are so weak they can't even fight back," Pan said watching as her students train.

"But people are staring at us, and taking pictures," Miu said as she carried some boxes of 3 minute noodles.

With her is Kenichi, Soichiro, Bob, Maya, Aya, Takayanagi, Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi with Pan flying above them. They're delivering boxes of food to a shelter which wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't what they're all wearing. Each of them are wearing turtle shells that are weights, each shell weighed a 100 pounds each. They're also wearing weights on their hands and wearing heavy boots. Pan had gathered her school friends, students, and her future mates to train them.

"Why are you having us do this?" Ranma ask. He like Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi have been moving around with Pan since she now sees them as her mates. Ranma is kind of enjoying it as since Pan kick Akane out of the picture and the other members of the gang are too scare of her, he hasn't been attack at all. The girls are behaving themselves as none of them want to anger Pan, or have to go through being shown who's the top female of the group.

"Simple if you're going to be my husband you're going to need to be much stronger. If would like to just have you guys train in a gravity room, but since, I don't have one you just have to use weights," Pan said.

"Gravity room?" Kenichi ask.

"That's how my kind train without putting ourselves through the training from hell you put yourself through. If, I had a gravity room, I could just have you guys just walk around, watch TV, eat, sleep, do light training and in the end you'll all become stronger. For I would slowly increase the gravity as time pass so that your bodies would have time to adjust. I know a race that are just 16 inches tall, but can throw a tank around like it was nothing. It does help that their planet's gravity is a 100 times that of Earth's," Pan explains.

"How high have you gone?" Ukyo ask.

"Currently, I'm training in 200 times my planet's normal gravity. Which is twice of that of Earth's," Pan said. (1)

"Wait that would mean you're training in 400 times Earth's normal gravity?" Maya said realizing how powerful Pan really is. "Which means during the attack on the afterlife, you could had just killed everyone there without even trying?"

"If, I did, I wouldn't had any fun at all," Pan said.

"How much are you holding back?" Shampoo ask.

"World of cardboard speech," Pan answers.

"That much," Bob said.

"Yeah, besides that world needed to be shut down. Having all the dead souls go to one afterlife, with hollows who eat them the only thing keeping the place from bursting apart, is ultimately unsustainable. Something would have to give. I just ended it and it turn out for the best," Pan said.

"What about Yami?" Miu ask.

"What you mean, I hunted down all the members of Yami and threw them into a cargo container. Then drop them lock in, into the middle of the sea. There's no way they're alive," Pan said.

"Oh Yeah," Miu said.

"You're going to be like Doctor Who?" Soichiro ask.

"Solving the world's problems that you people who live on it pretend isn't happening. And making you look even worse to the other races, because it takes an alien to solve your problems?" Pan ask thinking about it. "Well it does give me things to do and, I get to make you people look bad."

"Stop talking," Aya said to Soichiro.

"You're just making us humans look bad," Kodachi adds.

"Like you humans need help. All, I have been doing is showing what happens in Japan that everyone knows about but pretends it isn't happening or they would be force to do something about it. Like the last few schools that the Japan government put me in without even bothering to check out the school first," Pan said.

"Why did you have us go with you?" Takayanagi ask. His brother is currently in jail, after having public hearing with him dress as the most outlandish drag queen outfit anyone had ever seen.

"Because, I like having you guys around," Pan said. "Besides you guys would had a hard time finding a school that would take you in, since you guys fought at school all the time."

"She's right," Maya said as many of the students at the old school before it was leveled, are finding a hard time finding a school that would take them in.

"And we gotten into a lot of adventures since then, there was when we went to Justice High school in the city of Aoharu. Which was having a mind control plot lead by Kurow Kirishima. Even got you guys, but too bad for him that one of the first races my kind killed off, all had mind powers which makes us immune to mind tricks. Then there was Utopia Academy, where there was a virtual reality-like game played by the male students in which they use girls as weapons in battles for status and treat them as commodities. Before, I destroyed the school and maim many of the boys who rape there girls there and the teachers as well. Then there was Fumizuki Academy that force the worse grade class to look like a slum. Then finally, Shishidou Academy which was a boarding school reserved for the children of the financial and intellectual elite of Japan, where the future leaders and CEOs of the country are prepared for their future. As a result, the school is full of arrogant, aggressive, class conscious people. It also has imprison students against their will and people who this academy sees as trouble. And has imprison this man a Mr. Shirasagi as with the students for years. Is it me or is it Japanese schools are more horrible then schools in war zones?" Pan ask.

"Well they're better now," Kenichi said.

"Only because, I have been board casting everything online, which force them to act. If the next school we're going to has anything like we're been seeing. I'm so going overseas," Pan said.

"Is that why you're only giving tech to countries that haven't been bugging you?" Ranma ask.

"Yes," Pan said.

"Aren't you worried that the tech will make use advance enough to fight your kind on an even level?" Bob ask.

"If it does, it would just make it more fun for my kind. We like working hard to take over or destroy a world," Pan said. "But of course if your planet becomes part of the planet union or even make your own, or at least expand to other planets. Then you be seen as someone to trade with instead of being a small mud ball in the middle of dead space/"

"Do other aliens really see us the same as your kind?" Aya ask.

"Yes and others think of you as food," Pan said.

"Wait some think we're food?" Shampoo ask as everyone eyed Pan. They all seen how she eats and wonders if she sees them as food.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat any of you humans. You taste bad," Pan said.

"How do you know that?" Bob ask.

"Oh during one of my fights with members of the Yami. One tried to sneak up behind me and cover my face with his arms. So, I bite down and took a chuck of his flesh off, and the taste of you humans is horrible," Pan answers. "So you have no fear of me become hungry enough to eat one of you."

"Wait your people eat beings that can think and talk?" Ukyo ask.

"It's normal for many races. Food is food no matter what, even if the meat comes from a self aware being," Pan said.

"And that's the reason some aliens see us as food?" Kodachi ask.

"Yes," Pan said. "But since you're in the middle of a dead space, you don't have to worry about that much. Besides many races wouldn't be able to eat a human because it be harmful to them, from sickness to death. There are only a few races like mine who can eat just about anything, without any ill effect or starve while having a full belly. Since some races while being able to eat some food wouldn't get any nutrition from it."

"Oh," Ranma said then spotted Giru flying towards them.

"What is it Giru?" Pan ask.

"I have the information on the next school you're being transferred to. It's one of the fighting schools in the Kanto region," Giru said.

"Why am I not surprise. They only sending me there after, I had already dealt with all the street fighting there," Pan said. "That's it, I'm looking into transferring to an overseas school."

"Is that mean we're coming too?" Ranma ask.

"Beats having to go to school here where you're likely be sent to a school where fights happen all the time or has a dark secret," Pan said.

!

Elsewhere in America -

In the office of Agency Zero, an undercover organization manned by former superheroes who now perform their good deeds discretely and anonymously for better efficiency, and to make themselves into less of an open target. They use to be known as the Wonder Friends but after the final battle with Dr. Ex-Mortis killing 40 members before he was defeat. The remaining members became Agency Zero. Who are currently gathering as much data on Pan Son, who has completely blown the lid off that aliens are real, that there are spirits, and that there are gods.

"So let me get this straight you are the demon goddess of Hell who commands the demons of hell. But you're not powerful enough to fight Pan?" Gina Digger ask the goddess in front of her.

Gina was called in to help them out by her sister's husband, Stryyp. Since she knows some aliens she might have some data on the Sayians. For himself an alien, his kind had never heard about the Saiyans before. She was help by Dorton and Zahk in looking over data when Hild appeared. Debra the platinum dragon in human form stop Xane from attack the goddess, as she felt more power from, Hild then her grandfather the oldest of dragons.

"Didn't you saw how effected the reapers spirit energy had on her? It be the same for me and any other god or demon connected to the system. Our powers simply won't work on any being from another world and our powers only work at their best on this planet. It's a safe guard to prevent gods and demons from other worlds to war on each other. If, I face her, I'll be no stronger then that old dragon worm. And as you heard, her kind hunts my kind for sport," Hild said.

"What can you tell us about her kind?" Agent M ask.

"Their galaxy is several from ours, which means the teleporter they invented is very powerful as the power needed to teleport that far, would kill me if, I tried to. Me and my ex managed to contact one of the systems there. The Saiyans are currently fighting against a robotic race, that are like the Reapers from that game. Many planets are joining their expanding empire simply because they can protect them from the other evil race. Which, I can't blame them, for the iron fist of the Saiyans looks better compared to being harvested to create a giant planet size robot squid. Because of their power to being able to blow up something the size of a planet for even the weakest of their kind, the Saiyans have already won and all that's left is the clean up. Which means that if someone on this planet does managed to kill Pan, it would bring the wrath of a war harden race upon this world," Hild said. (2)

"You mean there's a race that are just like the Reapers in Mass Effect?" Gina ask.

"Yes you'll be surprise by how many made up races you humans have created over the years match a real one more or less. And the Saiyans beat them," Hild reminded her.

"That's bad," Dorton said having played the games.

"Which is why we gods and demons are doing what we can to make sure we don't anger her. She alone has enough power to destroy this planet without even trying to. Her galaxy is just more powerful then this one," Hild said.

"How powerful?" Debra ask.

"The universe is split into four sections, each with a Kai overseeing them. They oversee the gods of their sections, with a Grand Kai over seeing them. And above him are the Supreme Kai's who rule the entire universe. We're in the South which is the weakest compared to the other sections, the galaxy she's from is the North which is the strongest. Most life forms in the South galaxy simply can't compare to the life forms found in the North," Hild explains.

"From the records of my people who have traveled to other galaxies. Most of the time the ship simply disappear or came back with most of the crew dead," Stryyp said.

"And that's just in the Eastern part of the universe. The South Kai is the most peaceful seeking peaceful ways which reflects on the part of the universe he over sees. The North Kai on the other hand lives by the strong either leading the weak or preying on them, which reflects on his part of the universe. The East Kai is the most magical and many planets reflects on her path. The West Kai is the most advance in terms of technology and many of her planets are highly advance. Together they balance things out between them," Hild explains.

"Do the Saiyans have any weakness?" M ask.

"No any they do have the next generation will always overcome it," Hild said.

"Why is Pan acting as she is?" Gina ask.

"That's because like young male elephants who need a bigger and older male to keep them in line, the young females of her kind need an older and stronger female to keep them under control. Without a stronger and older female to keep her in line, she's acting like many teenagers do when they find themselves alone without anyone to tell them what to do. And since she's so strong while on this planet there isn't anyone who can tell her what to do," Hild explains.

"Well then if you need an older stronger female, I should fit the bill," Debra said. "I can just transform into my dragon form and using my magic and dragon strength. I'll be able to make her submit."

"Will your powers work on her?" Dorton ask.

"If she can't, I can give it a go," Xane said.

"You two really think you'll be able to do it?" Hild ask.

"Sure we can," Xane said.

"I bet she never encounter a dragon before," Debra said.

!

Later -

"Okay so her kind have encounter dragons before and one of the first races her kind fought were all magic users," Xane said covered in bandages after she was drop several feet from the sky.

"And now she wants to eat me," Debra said remembering how all of her powers was useless against Pan, and that even in her dragon form she couldn't match her strength at all.

"Okay it seems that dragon meat is a rare food item in her section of space," Dorton said.

"Makes me glad she finds human flesh taste bad," Gina said.

"Now she knows about dragons are real. And the rest of the world that didn't as well," Debra said.

"So what the lid has already been blown on us gods and demons being real," Hild said.

"I hope Pan won't start hunting dragons," Debra said shaking as she saw the look of hunger in Pan's eyes as she tried to catch her so she could eat her.

"You better hope that Pan doesn't tell the rest of her people. Or ships full of Saiyans will come to Earth. And if Pan's reaction is normal for them finding a dragon, they'll be hunting you dragons by the ship full," Hild said making a look of horror to appear on Debra's face.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – That's one of the reasons why Pan is so much stronger then anyone else. For her body is use to being able to move in gravity that would crush a normal human flat. Like the gravity wave in 'Man of Steel' which flatten a city, Pan would be able to stand up to that kind of gravity.

2 - The Reapers are a nightmare to battle, but against a race who can blow up whole planets? They're just big targets.

!


	15. Monster School

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Monster School –

In the building of Agency Zero, a meeting is being held with the strongest fighters that could be found and get a hold of. One is grandmaster Leep, his student Julia Diggers the current champion of Jade, her father Tsunami. There's also Oro the sage, Genkai a powerful spirit user, Yusuke her former student who is part demon, the two old masters Happosai and Cologne. Chun-Li is there as she's the official keeper of Pan, she needed to know what's going on. They're also joined by Shao Kahn the ruler of Outworld, Shinnok the ruler of the Netherrealm, and Raiden the thunder god. There's also Elyon Brown queen of Meridian, who came as like Outworld and the Netherrealm, their worlds are connected to Earth which if destroyed, their worlds would be destroyed as well. (1)

"So there you have it. As long as Pan is on this planet she is the strongest. As she is from another planet magic, spirit, and other Earth born energy can't effect her because of the first law written down for beings like myself, that our powers only work on this planet and the worlds connected to it. Which means that all gods and demons born from any world connected to Earth in anyway even the Elder Gods, will quickly find all but their weakest powers able to work on Pan. The only higher plain beings who's powers would work on her would be the Kai's but they rarely ever become involved into something like this unless it would upset the balance of the universe as a whole. Another race taking over a planet and wiping out the whole race doesn't count, unless they have their sights on making themselves the only life form in the universe. Her people either kill or rule over the races of the planets they take over. For beings like myself we're look upon as big game to be killed and stuff. That also means both of you as well, both of you know that neither one of you even both of you would be a match for me. And I'm no match for her," Hild said to the group sitting around the table, while eyeing both Shao Kahn and Shinnok.

"It's that bad?" Raiden ask. Normally he wouldn't be in the same room with either Shao Kahn and Shinnok but with Hild the most powerful of the demon gods here. They wouldn't be able to do a thing without facing her wrath.

"What about my powers would they still work on her?" Yusuke ask.

"Since you're only part demon it might but remember demons are only stronger then the race of their planet. And the Sayians killed theirs," Hild said.

"And that's why you need me," Shao Kahn said as he only has god like powers and isn't a true god. (2)

"Yes you, Shinnok and Raiden know of many powerful fighters. Pan's race only responds to strength and power. While none of you are a match for her, she's more likely to listen to you. Also for her to stop acting as she now, she needs a powerful older female," Hild said.

"Wait didn't she play with that dragon like she was a stuff toy?" Elyon ask.

"She did as dragons to her are just something to eat," Agent Zero said.

"Word has already spread that Sayians see dragons as a rare food item that they go crazy for," Leep said. He had watched the fight if you could even call it that. How Debra was chase around as Pan wanted to descale her and cut her into bite size pieces. And when Xane tried to stop her, Pan simply grab her flying straight up and then drop her.

"So the dragons are now scared?" Happosai ask Leep.

"Yes they are," Leep said.

"So you think you can take her?" Happosai ask his fellow pervert.

"I'm more skilled then she is, but she doesn't need to be skilled to beat me as she doesn't need skill to beat you either," Leep said.

"I wish you hadn't followed, Happosai lead," Cologne said.

"I'm nowhere as bad as he is," Leep said.

"And since Happosai hasn't tried to feel Pan up or steal her underwear. It means she's that powerful," Julia said remembering when Happosai had gotten into Jade, no one could stop him. It took the dragons to chase him out as in their dragon form they had nothing that Happosai wanted to feel up.

"I have been watching Pan and she seems to be more interested in having fun then destroying things," Yusuke said.

"Until she loses interest in that. The only way to get her controllable is by having an older female to keep her from getting out of control," Genkai said. She might have the will to talk down to Pan but knowing her spirit energy would have no effect on her, nothing to back up her barks.

"Mind control and magic is out of the picture to control her. And trying to blackmail her or using something might just have her blowing up the planet," Shinnok said.

"There is another way. The young man Ranma is now her mate. He might be able to calm her down once they start forming a bond," Tsunami said. He's aware that if Leep knows he wouldn't be a match for Pan that neither would he as his spirit powers would become unless.

"That's easier then said. Ranma has been chase by hordes of girls ever since he got to Japan. He maybe a skilled fighter but there's no way he'll be able to charm Pan," Happosai said.

"And that Pan is an alien and the signs of affection might have the opposite meaning," Cologne said.

"It's either having Pan and Ranma get together or finding someone that's stronger then she is or at least someone who she sees as strong," Agent Zero said summoning up the meeting.

"You fighters gather together the strongest female fighters that you know. In fact just get as many as you can hopefully there be one who can fight Pan, and earn her respect. Remember they must be chi or ki powered, not magic or spirit, as they won't stand a chance against her. If not go and train them till they're strong enough to be able to last long enough for her to gain some respect for them. And as for Ranma he's going to need some special training with the sex demons," Hild said.

"Going to have him learn how to act around a girl?" Cologne ask. "And what happens if Pan doesn't like the idea that her mate is being trained by sex demons?"

"It's either that or you proud fighters can continue to try to beat her when she's just been humoring all of you. For you see her planet doesn't have twice the gravity of Earth, it's 10 times that of Earth," Hild said seeing the oh crap looks on all the fighter's faces.

Leep, Julia and Tsunami all tried the gravity room that Gina built after hearing what Pan had said about using one to train in. All three of them found it harder to move around and that when Julia tried jumping, she almost broke something when she landed. Gina told them it's only on 2x normal gravity, and they could hardly believe that Pan can move around normally in 400 times normal Earth gravity. But learning that her planet's normal gravity is 10 times that, Gina told them that till they can take the 2x level all other levels are lock as, at higher setting their blood would turn to crystal.

!

At the Youkai Academy -

"Well pig boy you really did it this time," Ranma said to Ryoga who ran into the gang while Pan was having them walk around still wearing the turtle shells. And the next thing they knew they're in another world like the Spirit world and is full of monsters.

Ryoga would had said something but the girls of the group had him tried up. They didn't want him to anger Pan. They were sure Pan was going to kill him or at least cripple him but she's more interested in the monsters of the school. It turns out that monsters are found on other worlds like dragons, and that like dragons Pan's race see them as food. Pan's group just stood back and watch.

"Not only dragons but monsters as well. This planet isn't as useless as everyone thinks," Pan smiled as she prepares to slaughter the monsters of the school like livestock.

"Are you really going to eat us all?" Moka ask as she and the other students and staff of the school trap behind a force field being maintain by Giru. The monsters that tried to fight are nothing but broken body parts. As it seems that monsters powers had the same effect on Pan as the Reaper's spirit energy.

"Yes," Pan said as she tosses a capsule and a large machine appears. "I'm going to freeze dry all of you. The next time you all awake will be after, I sell you all to a slaughter house. Or when, I throw my family a feast."

"Why are you doing this?" Shizuka ask.

"You mean besides your students trying to eat my friends just because they're human and that rule that says that any human who discovers this school is to be killed? It's because it's one of the jobs that my kind love to do as you monsters taste so good," Pan said.

"Wait what?" Kurumu ask.

"Oh you see the alien monsters on other planets have the same make up as you do. How this happen we don't know. All that is known is that you monsters have never created any kind of culture on your own, you all are nothing more then parasites that feed both off what the native race creates and on their bodies. My kind hirer ourselves out as pest control to get rid of the monsters on the planets that pay us. Since the planets that do have them, the monsters do nothing but feed off the natives without giving anything back. I mean look at this school and how you dress, without humans you monsters wouldn't even be able to think," Pan said.

"That's not true!" Koka shouted out.

"The planets that only have monsters on them. The monsters live like animals and never invent anything on their own. Your kind just copy off of others and always trying to the top of the food chain. The planets where that happen, the culture levels went all down hill as the monsters kept killing and had no idea how to maintain the culture level that the natives had built," Pan said.

"Pan there are non-monsters in the field," Giru said.

"Well take them out," Pan said.

Tsukune, Yukari, and Ruby suddenly found themselves outside the force field.

"The two women are witches and the man is a human," Giru said shocking the students and teachers that didn't know he's human.

"This is surprising that a human is in a monster school," Pan said.

"The headmaster brought me into the school to show that humans and monsters can live together," Tsukune answers.

"And how is that working out?" Pan ask.

"I have to make sure no one discovers that, I'm human or I'll be killed," Tsukune answers.

"That's all, I needed to know to show that what I'm going to do is right," Pan said.

"Wait some of them are my friends!" Tsukune said.

"Fine Giru mind scan him and get his friends out," Pan said.

Moka, Kokoa, Shizuka, Mizore, Kurumu and Ginei quickly found themselves out of the force field as well.

"There your friends are safe for now," Pan said.

"Wait what do you mean for now?" Ginei ask.

"Simple once, I get back home and show off my catch to the rest of my kind. Sayians are going to come to Earth in the thousands to hunt down the monsters and dragons. Because you see in our galaxy that we control the only monsters and dragons to be found are on breeding farms. For planets that aren't in our control that we find or hired to take care of the pest problem, there's always a horde making their way to the planet with monsters and or dragons. And since this planet has both, well that's a rare thing and seeing that, I have taken this school all by myself without any help. The monsters and dragons of Earth will soon be all gone, and only survive by being bred as livestock on farms," Pan smiles to the utter horror of the monsters listening to the boardcast.

"I don't think so," Alucard said making his appearance, flying in the air. He has been watching the school for some time as one of the three that had sealed him away runs the school. He had enjoyed watching Pan defeat his old foe, but when he heard what Pan's race is going to do. He wouldn't let his race be reduce to such a sat.

"Oh look a vampire lord," Pan said not impress by the energy coming off of his body. "If my race's monsters couldn't stop us, what makes you think your race be able to stop mine? The monsters are only stronger then the native race of the planet."

"Don't take me lightly!" Alucard shouted as he blasted Pan with is power.

A massive ball of energy slam into Pan who didn't even bother moving. The blast left a deep creator in the ground, and when the smoke cleared, Pan was still there without a mark on her body. Alucard and the Headmaster couldn't believe it as the attack would be lethal to even them.

"Is that it?" Pan ask as she unleash a blast of energy from her hand that engulfed Alucard. The blast is so powerful that it destroyed the barrier around the school causing the school to appear in an empty field in the human world. As for Alucard, for all of the power he has gain by feasting on other monsters, made little different to the power that Pan has. For how could even he be able to survive a blast of energy powerful enough to destroy a entire planet. (3)

The energy blast that Pan unleashed caused a ripple effect across the world. All people who could sense energy suddenly all shot up as they felt the energy. The worlds that connect to Earth weren't spared either as beings in those worlds felt the power as well. The dragons of Jade felt the power and all felt fear sensing a being above them. Even the world of the gods and demons felt it as well. They all felt the power and could only gasp at the power. Both Kami and Hild felt utterly powerless as they understood that if that blast was aim at the planet, there be nothing left.

"Pan what was that?" Ranma ask as all the fighters around him could only stare in awe after feeling the power that Pan had unleashed.

"I used the B Cannon move that my uncle showed me. It's powerful enough to destroy a planet the size of Jupiter. And what you saw was only at low power. If, I head used it at full power, the shockwave alone would have been enough to kill everyone within a mile," Pan explains causing everyone to understand how much she's just been playing around.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – All the worlds that can only be open from Earth, are like branches of a tree. With Earth being the truck, which it is ever cut down all the realms, magical or anything else would fall as well. Since all those magical world all are connected to Earth, in my fictional world they can't survive without Earth being there. Not even the world of the dead is safe from the planet being destroyed, all the souls of the dead would just disappear when the planet is destroyed.

2 - The Mortal Kobat crew are powerful fighters, it doesn't mean much compared to Pan. Since Shao Kahn can be beaten by a human, and is only stronger then they are not an alien from another world. In fact all the beings who have super strength are only stronger compared to humans and not to another alien race. Like how strong would a being have to be to be super strong on a planet who's race are at the same level as Superman is? I'm taking this to a logical thinking, super strength on Earth is only being compared to the normal strength of a human. So anyone in an anime, manga, cartoon, or game with super strength is only strong compared to that of a normal human and that's all. So with Pan who's race is already strong to begin with, is far stronger as her strength level is another class all together. I explained it, so no saying Pan couldn't beat someone with super strength or that they would have put a better fight, as the strength is only being compared to a normal human before Pan came along that is. And for those who still don't get it, it be having super strength compared to the normal strength level of Godzilla.

3 - I don't care how powerful a being is, even if, I decide to add Naruto into the picture. None of the tail demons would be able to survive a blast powerful enough to destroy a whole planet. And if it doesn't work the first time, it just means that Pan wasn't putting enough power into it. If Buu an energy being could be destroyed with enough power, it means the same to everything else.

!


	16. Brain Storm

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Dragonball or Tenjho Tenge that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Brain Storm –

"Tell me again why, I didn't make those monster into lunch meat again?" Pan ask her group as they sat in a fast food place. They have return back to Tokyo after Pan had been convinced not to eat the monster students.

"Because that guy, Tsukune talk you into seeing for yourself that not all monsters are like almost all those students who would just try to kill us humans," Ukyo said.

"Oh yeah," Pan said as she waited for her order. "I'm going to have to visit all the places that the monsters make their home and see it for myself. Wait right here while, I and Giru see before they can just setup for me."

"What?" Ranma ask as Pan and Giru disappeared as Pan does that teleporting thing.

"I still can't use to that," Kodachi said.

"And how much stronger she is compared to all of us," Shampoo adds.

"She destroyed that guy like he was nothing," Ryoga said still in shock after feeling all that power she displayed to destroy that powerful vampire.

"You're the one who brought us to that place," Aya said.

"Attacking Pan's mate that's a death wish," Soichiro said.

"You're just lucky she lost interest in you when she saw the school full of monsters," Bob adds.

"Or you think you'll be able to handle her?" Miu said. "She defeated grandfather and his friends."

"She'll snap you in half," Kenichi said.

"Or just grab you and either drop you several miles up or throw you into space," Takayanagi adds. (1)

"Pig boy you stand no chance against her. Or you think you can survive a point blank gunshot to the head?" Ranma said.

"You know very well, I wouldn't," Ryoga said.

"How are things back home?" Kodachi ask.

"I haven't been back there since Pan made you all part of a group marriage," Ryoga said.

"I still can't believe she's willing to share Ranma with all of us," Ukyo said.

"Happens sometimes back in the village but not for a long time. And she did say women can have more then one husband as well," Shampoo said.

"She would know better then use how the rest of the universe works," Kodachi said.

"You're right about that," Pan said returning from her trip.

"That was fast," Ranma said.

"That's because all the monster schools are all the same. If a human discovers them the human is killed, while the school say it's there to help monsters and humans to live together. Also that they're not that good since monsters can just kill, rape, and destroy as much as they want in those schools. Even, I know there's a time and a place for that kind of stuff. They're trying to learn to live with humans but will kill any human who discovers them, which is totally missing the point. Besides you humans are going to have to learn to live knowing there are aliens now," Pan said. "I'm just going to go hunting and bag all of them. Getting rid of a problem for you humans that doesn't do anything else but harm."

"Wait did you only visit the schools in Japan?" Bob ask.

"Yes," Pan said.

"What about the monster schools in the other countries?" Bob ask.

"You're right the monster race are always copy the culture of the beings around them. And seeing how bad things are in Japan, from one different kind of horror story that happens in the high schools that, I have been to. It's no wonder the monsters are like they are. I should go and see how the monsters in different countries act before, I go on a monster hunt," Pan said.

"Are you going to go on a god hunt too?" Aya ask.

"Maybe later but, I should go on a demon hunt as well. For such a small planet there's a surprisingly a lot of worlds connected to the main planet. And so many gods as well," Pan said.

"Does our planet have more gods then normal?" Miu still getting use to all the things she thought was made up turning out to be real.

"Yup it is. But it does go with the fact that your gods and demons decided to hide from you mortals instead of letting themselves be known to be real in modern times. For you see if you people knew that the gods and demons are a fact, you people would have given up your faiths a long time ago. Because you people would have to see what the gods are really are not what they say or the stories about them say they are. And that's the reason why the hide once you people started to stop believing that everything that is told to you is the truth and the only truth. All the non-magical base worlds have given up on the gods and they simply fade away without anyone with strong faith to feed upon, and the demons followed as without gods, demons just disappeared as well," Pan explain.

"So there aren't any demons in your section of space?" Ranma ask.

"There are but they're not the kinds that are created from faith. Same breed but different, as the Kami's are from the planet born gods," Pan said.

"Oh," Ranma said.

"So which country you guys want to visit first?" Pan ask her group. (1)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Alright people I need ideas of monster theme schools that are in different countries that Pan can visit. Since all the Japan theme monsters mangas and animes, I have seen are all the same as monsters are trying to learn to live along side with humans but will kill any human who discovers them. So anyone with an idea for a monster school or even a magic school give me the idea.

!


End file.
